Miracle
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Natsu lebih memilih seseorang dari masa lalunya yaitu Lisanna. Kini Natsu bersama Lisanna dan meninggalkan Lucy. Bisakah aku mengharapkan keajaiban untuk yang kedua kalinya tuhan? aku berjanji akan menjaganya jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku. - Natsu Jadi seperti apa kelanjutan hubungan cinta segitiga mereka? Ikuti terus cerita ini karena author hanya membuat 2 shoot saja.
1. Chapter 1

_Miracle_

 _Fairy Tail_

 _Disclaimer by Mashima Hiro_

 _Original Story By Cattleya Dragneel_

 _Warning : Typo, Alur berantakan, OOC_

 _Read and enjoy the Story_

.

.

Sumary :

Natsu tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka, Lucy dan Lisanna. Tapi Natsu harus memilih dan kini Natsu bersama Lisanna dan meninggalkan Lucy. Jadi seperti apa kelanjutan hubungan cinta segitiga mereka? Ikuti terus cerita ini karena author hanya membuat 2 shoot saja.

.

.

.

.

 _I need a chance, but I always not get it_

 _Im promise I will use that chance to forget him_

 _But God never give me a chance_

 _So I not believe about all things in my life_

 _And about Love_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **First Chapter : Chance**_

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak insiden Edolas itu terjadi, Lisanna yang masih hidup kini kembali ke Earthland, tepatnya ke Magnolia.

Semua orang yang berada di guild tampak sangat senang, apalagi untuk Mira dan Elfman, tentunya untuk Natsu juga.

Setiap hari Natsu selalu tersenyum bahagia, karena ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Lisanna setiap hari dan memandangnya setiap saat. Natsu sangat bahagia dan ia kini percaya akan adanya tuhan dan keajaiban.

Lucy juga ikut senang dengan kembalinya Lisanna, karena sekarang anggota guild tampak sudah lengkap, namun hatinya tidak lagi utuh.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail's Guild**

Setiap hari, seluruh anggota guild melakukan misi yang terdapat pada Request Board di guild itu.

Bulan ini, Lucy sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen nya sebesar 70.000 jewel. Ia pun mengambil salah satu lembar misi.

"Natsu, ayo kita pergi untuk misi ini.." Lucy mengacungkan kertas itu.

"Maaf Luce, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Natsu.

Lucy mendengus kesal "Kenapa? Aku sedang butuh uang untuk sewa bulan ini Natsu. Ayolah, kita kan tim.." bujuk Lucy.

Kucing biru itu menghampiri Lucy dan melihat kertas misi kali ini. "Oh misi tentang penangkapan monster yang bersihir elmen api.." gumam Happy. "Natsu ayo kita kerjakan misi ini, tampaknya misi ini mudah dan seru. Lagi pula kalau sihir api, Natsu tidak ada tandingannya.." celoteh Happy.

"Aku tidak bisa Happy, karena mulai sekarang Lisanna adalah bagian dari tim kita." Ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum. "Dan maaf Luce, posisimu digantikan oleh Lisanna, jadi kamu bukan lagi timku.."

Bagaikan tersengat petir disiang hari, tanpa adanya mendung atau hujan Natsu tiba-tiba dan secara mendadak mengeluarkan Lucy dari timnya. Lucy merasakan sesak didadanya ketika ia mendengar segala penuturan Natsu. Ia tak sanggup untuk berkata apapun. Kesal? Marah? Sedih? Semua tercampur aduk. Lucy terdiam mematung saat itu juga.

Pria es yang semula hanya menyimak, kini ikut berbicara.

"Hey apa-apan maksudmu itu Natsu?" tanya Gray dengan aura kemarahan. "Seenaknya saja kau mengganti member tim kita."

"Itu hakku Gray, karena aku adalah Leader Tim.." jawab Natsu seadanya.

Gray tak bisa membantah, ia tak rela mengakuinya kalau tim mereka adalah tim Natsu dan otomatis Natsu adalah ketua tim.

"Tapi tidak harus mengeluarkan Lucy juga kan?" sela Happy.

"Tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau Lucy tak aku keluarkan, maka member kita terlalu banyak!" sanggah Natsu.

"Natsu, kenapa kamu mengganti Lucy dengan Lisanna?" kini wanita berambut scarelt yang bertanya.

"Itu karena, sebelum Lisanna menghilang, aku telah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan membuat tim dengannya dan Happy juga." Jawab Natsu.

"Tapi sekarang berbeda Natsu, sekarang ada Lucy dan kau tak bisa seenaknya sendiri!" Gray semakin kesal pada Natsu.

Natsu hendak membalas perkataan Gray namun Lucy menghentikannya.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan bertengkar, aku tak apa kok kalau dikeluarkan dari tim." Mata Lucy terlihat berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis.

"Lucyyy…" panggil Happy yang ikut sedih.

"Aku tak apa-apa Happy.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." Lucy melangkah keluar guild dengan berat hati dan senyum yang dipaksakan, dan tanpa ia kehendaki air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata indah Lucy.

Semua orang yang berada di guild tentunya menyaksikan perseteruan tim Natsu.

"Lebih baik aku keluar tim saja. Aku tak ingin berada setim dengan orang egois sepertimu Natsu!" ucap Gray dengan nada menusuk dan dingin seperti elmennya.

"Gray jangan seperti itu!" Nasihat Erza. "Kalau ketua sudah memutuskan, kita hanya bisa menerimanya.."

"Hahh baiklah.." Ucap Gray kesal.

"Jadi kemana Happy pergi?" tanya Erza sambil memandang kesekeliling guild.

"Happy tadi pergi keluar.." Ucap suara lembut itu, dan gadis itu langsung memeluk lengan Natsu dan mendekapnya didadanya.

"Lisanna? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Gray yang keget akan kehadiran Lisanna.

"Baru saja.." jawab Lisanna.

Senyum Lisanna mengembang dan selalu terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Natsu, ayo kita mengambil misi." Ajak Lisanna dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari sang leader.

"Yasudah ayo kita bersiap-siap.." usul Erza dan Gray nampaknya masih sebal dan kesal kepada Natsu.

Tim Natsu pergi untuk menjalankan misi pertama mereka tanpa Lucy. Lisanna adalah penyebab dikeluarkannya Lucy dari tim, dan kini Lucy hanya melakukan misi solo tanpa seorang temanpun.

.

.

.

* * *

Disebuah danau yang luas dan terdapat banyak pohon besar dan rindang itu, terdapat seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tengah menekuk lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dilututnya dan menangis terisak. Setelah melakukan misi, Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa direlung hatinya.

"Ternyata Natsu masih mencintai Lisanna." Gumam Lucy lemah.

"Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan membukakan hatinya untukku, dan belajar mencintaku." Kini Lucy kembali terisak mengingat kembali bagaimana tidak berperasaannya Natsu akhir-akhir ini. Ia selalu menolak menjalankan misi bersama Lucy, dan terakhir ini ia mengeluarkan Lucy dari timnya.

Gadis malang itu tersenyum kecut. "Untuk bulan ini untunglah aku bisa mendapatkannya.." Lucy memandang koin-koin senilai 100.000 jewel sambil mengurai air mata.

Hari sudah berubah tak lagi biru, kini petang telah memunculkan sinarnya. Warna jingga telah menyelimuti langit Magnolia, dan inilah saatnya untuk Lucy pulang.

Kaki Lucy terus melangkah. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang pegal. Jujur saja, monster itu sangatlah kuat sehingga Lucy harus mengeluarkan 3 roh sekaligus. Ia tersenyum kecut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sakit, hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengingat kejadian di guild siang tadi.

Langkah Lucy terhenti ketika ia telah sampai ke apartemennya. Ia langsung masuk kesana dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk berendam. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu dan mata ia langsung terblak tak percaya.

Ia melihat memar yang sangat besar ditubuhnya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kenapa baru terasa sekarang? Batinnya menjerit karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit itu.

Langsung saja Lucy membersihkan badannya tanpa berendam di bathup dan setelah kegiatan mandinya selsesai, dengan cepat ia menyambar kotak P3K nya dan langsung mengobati memar serta goresan yanga ada ditubuhnya. Perih, semuanya terasa perih, namun hatinya terasa lebih sakit dan perih dari semua luka yang didapatkannya.

Semua luka sudah ia atasi, tak lupa ia meminum obat pereda nyerinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia terserang kantuk yang luar biasa, mungkin karena ada efek dari obat itu yang meangandung obat tidur. Tak lama kemudian, Lucy tertidur dikasurnya.

3 hari telah berlalu, namun Lucy tak datang ke guild, ataupun menunjukan batang hidungnya. Semua yang ada diguild tampak cemas.

"Lucy tidak datang lagi ke guild.." kata Happy dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"Paling Luce sibuk dengan novelnya.." ujar Natsu dengan santai.

"Aku harus ke apartemen Lucy. Ayo Juvia.." Ajak Gray.

"Tentu saja Gray-sama.." Gray dan Juvia memutuskan untuk berangkat kesana.

"Tunggu Gray, aku ikut.." Happy menyusul Gray dan Juvia yang sudah berada dilawang pintu.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus kesana.." ucap Wendy.

"Tentu saja Wendy.." balas Charla.

"Ya, ayo kita juga pergi, Wendy.." ajak Erza.

Semua member tim Natsu pergi menjenguk Lucy, namun Natsu dan Lisanna tidak. Mereka mempunya rencana sendiri untuk hari ini.

.

.

 **Lucy's Apartement**

Semuanya syok melihat Lucy dengan keadaan yang sangat lemah, dengan cepat Wendy langsung mengobati Lucy dengan sihir penyembuhnya.

"Lucy, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Erza.

"Sepertinya aku kekurangan sihir.." Lucy tersenyum dengan maksud agar teman-temannya tak khawatir.

"Tapi Lucy-san keadaanmu sungguh membahayakan. Kau akan mati jika tidak diobati.." Wendy yang tengah mengobati Lucy pun menggerutu.

"Maafkan aku Wendy, dan terimakasih teman teman.." Lucy kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk rambut biru dongker itu.

"Lucyyyy.." panggil Happy dengan mata berair. Happy memeluk lengan Lucy dan ikut merebahkan diri dikasur.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gray dengan wajah serius.

Lucy menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya tentang misi yang dilakukannya 3 hari lalu.

"Monster itu sangat kuat dan aku tak bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah, sehingga aku terluka seperti ini serta sihirku berkurang sangat banyak.."

"Kau melakukan misi solo yang berbahaya seperti itu?" bentak Gray.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau misi itu sangat beresiko.." ucap Lucy dengan nada bergetar.

"Ya ini semua kesalahan kita juga, karena dimisi itu tertulis bahwa monster yang akan dihadapi itu sangat lemah, namun nyatanya malah sebaliknya.." Ucap Erza.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku merepotkan kalian.." Lucy menunjukan raut rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudahlah Lucy jangan pikirkan itu. Lebih baik kamu banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh.." nasihat Juvia.

"Um terimakasih.."

"Lucy maafkan aku, hari itu aku berusaha mencarimu namun tidak ketemu, dan juga maafkan aku karena baru bisa menjengukmu karena aku baru saja pulang dari misi." Sesal Happy yang masih menangis.

"Tidak apa Happy, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Lucy yang kini mengelus kepala kucing biru itu dengan lembut.

"Lucy aku akan menjagamu." Kata Happy.

"Um ya terimakasih Happy.."

Semua orang yang berada disana tersenyum senang melihat kedekatan Lucy dan Happy.

"Happy kamu harus menjaga Lucy sebaik mungkin, oke?" Kata Erza memastikan.

"Aye sir.."

Setelah Lucy diobati oleh sihir Wendy, kantuk mulai menyerang lagi dan ia pun tertidur.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, mereka sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kini hanya Lucy sendiri diapartemen itu. Happy sedang pergi kerumahnya yang notabene adalah rumah Natsu juga. Happy berkata ia akan menemani Lucy tapi ia harus mengambil beberapa barang dari sana.

Lucy masih terjaga, sampai kehadiran seseorang membuatnya terbangun.

"Natsu?" panggilnya.

"Yoo Luce.." sapanya seperti biasa,

Lucy tersenyum melihat Natsu yang ia kenal, ia tersenyum kearah Natsu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Luce?"

"Ya aku sudah mendingan.."

"Syukurlah.."

"Natsu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." Ucap Lucy.

Natsu merenyitkan dahinya "Apa itu?"

Lucy mencoba rileks dan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya "Natsu aku mencintaimu, kamu tahu kan aku selalu mempercayaimu dari awal kita bertemu, aku menyukaimu dari saat itu.."

Natsu terdiam dan menghela nafasnya kasar "Maafkan aku Luce, aku tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa Natsu?"

"Aku mencintai Lisanna, dari dulu hingga saat ini. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya Lucy.."

Mendengar pernyataan Natsu membuat hatinya sangat sakit dan terluka. Secara tidak langsung Lucy menyatakan perasaanya dan secara tidak langsung juga ia telah ditolak oleh partner timnya itu.

"Natsu, aku mohon padamu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menunjukan seberapa akumencintaimu.." kini Lucy menangis terisak.

"Aku tidak bisa Luce, aku tak ingin menyakiti kau maupun Lisanna!"

"Tapi kau sudah menyakiti aku Natsu!" Lucy menangis dan semakin kencang.

"Maka dari itu aku tak ingin menyakiti Lisanna!" Ucap Natsu dengan nada meninggi dan sudah mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Apa karena itu kamu menggantiku dengan Lisanna?" tanya Lucy kecewa.

"Ya karena ia menginginkannya dan aku tak keberatan denganitu.."

"Kau lebih memilih orang yang kaucintai?"

"Ya tentu saja!"

"Kau memang yang terburuk Natsu!" Ucap Lucy penuh kemarahan dan kekesalan.

Natsu yang tidak terima malah balik marah kepada Lucy.

"Terserah apa katamu!"

.

.

* * *

 **Magnolia Lake**

Keesokan Harinya, Natsu mengajak Lisanna duduk berduaan. Dipinggiran danau dan dibawah rindangnya pepohonan, Natsu tengah duduk bersama gadis berambut silver pendek. Mata biru nya menatap Natsu dengan raut wajah kebahagiaan. Lisanna, ia adalah gadis paling beruntung jika ia mendapatkan seluruh cinta seorang pemuda bernama Natsu.

"Lis aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganmu.." wajah Natsu memerah.

"Iya Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Lisanna dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan,

"Kita sudah besar dan cukup dewasa kan?"

Lisanna bingung. "Iya, kita sudah 18 tahun bukan?"

Natsu mengangguk. "Jadi Lis, sesuai dengan apa yang selalu kamu inginkan untuk menikah." Natsu terhenti. "Memang ini belum saatnya, jadi maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku Lis.. setelah umur kita sudah cukup kita akan menikah. Apa kamu mau?"

Wajah Lisanna bersemu merah, ia tersenyum tulus kepada Natsu. "Tentu saja aku mau Natsu. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, aku sangat mau.." Lisanna menghambur memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

Natsu tersenyum bahagia, dan dengan cepat ia meraih bibir ranum seorang Lisanna dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu meraupnya dengan ganas. Mereka berciuman dengan wajah bahagia.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian.

Gadis cantik bermarga Heartfilia itu sudah datang ke guild lagi. Meski wajahnya masih pucat tapi ia usahakan untuk datang kesana karena ia merindukan teman-temannya, termasuk Natsu.

Seseorang gadis berperawakan mungil dan cantik itu langsung menghambur memeluk gadis bersurai pirang.

"Lu-channn…"

"Levy-chan?" kaget Lucy yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh gadis bermarga Macgarden.

"Maafkan aku Lu-chan, aku baru saja pulang dari misi dan aku baru tahu bahwa kamu sedang sakit…" ujar Levy yang kini sedang menangis lebay.

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat mungilnya itu, sesekali ia tertawa.

"Lu-chan, ayo makan.. aku yang traktir deh karena kamu baru sembuh." Kata Levy yang membuat Lucy sangat-sangat senang, karena dengan begitu Lucy akan mengirit uang.

"Um terimakasih Levy-chan…" Lucy tersenyum tulus kepada Levy.

Semua anggota yang melihat Lucy datang ke guild merasa senang dan lega, mereka tersenyum ketika melihat bagaimana akrabnya Lucy dan Levy.

"Hey Bunny girl, benarkah kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Gajeel yang kini berada disamping Levy.

"Um aku rasa sudah baikan, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Gajeel.."

Semua yang berada di guild lagi-lagi syok melihat kelakuan Lucy yang menjadi lebih kalem. Biasanya dia selalu ceria dan mungkinkah karena efek dari sakitnya sehingga ia lebih diam?

"Gehee…" Gajeel tersenyum.

Lucy duduk dikursinya seperti biasa. Namun Lisanna menyuruh Lucy berpindah tempat karena meja itu biasanya digunakan oleh Natsu, dan Happy sehingga posisi duduk Lucy pun harus digantikan oleh Lisanna. Kini Lisanna sedang duduk dikursi itu dan menunggu Natsu serta Happy.

Tak cukupkah Lisanna mengambil posisinya dari tim Natsu? Sekarang ia ingin posisi duduk juga? Lucy hanya bisa bersabar. Ia tak bisa marah karena kalau ia marah ia hanya akan merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

Levy melihat Lucy yang tersenyum kecut pun khawatir. Levy mengusap punggung Lucy dan mengajaknya duduk bersama tempat Levy berkumpul.

"Lu-chan ayo kita duduk dibangku-ku saja.." ajak Levy.

"Um terimakasih Levy-chan.." dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit dihatinya. Apakah ia begitu mengganggu hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna sampai ia harus disingkirkan jauh-jauh?

Pria berambut hitam spike dan gadis berambut biru itu mendekat menghampiri Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"Lucy, syukurlah kamu sudah baik-baik saja." Kata Gray.

"Iya Lucy syukurlah kamu sudah sembuh." Kini Juvia yang berbicara.

"Um terimakasih Gray, Juvia karena sudah merawatku beberapa hari lalu." Senyum yang terpatri diwajah Lucy sekarang adalah senyum ketulusan yang selalu ia berikan seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba saja, seekor exceed biru terbang dengan cepat kearah Lucy dan dengan cepat Lucy langsung menangkap exceed itu. Dia tidak datang sendiri, tapi ia datang bersama pemuda _pinkish_ seperti biasanya, namun pria itu langsung mendudukan diri dikursihnya tanpa menghiraukan Lucy.

Happy, ia menangis terisak ketika ia memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy syukurlah kamu sudah sembuh.."

"Um berkat penjagaan mu Happy aku sudah sembuh.." Lucy tersenyum tulus.

"Nee Lucy, aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu." Sekarang ini kucing biru itu sudah tak menangis dan mulai merogoh kain yang selalu berada dipunggungnya.

"Jajangggggggg…" Happy membawakan beberapa ikan, sayuran serta buah-buahan.

"Wahh darimana kamu mendapatkannya Happy?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Kemarin aku pergi kepegunungan, dan disana banyak sekali buah dan sayur, disana juga ada sungai jadi aku memancing saja." Ucap Happy riang.. "Nee terus ada banyak sekali jamur, tapi aku benci jamur jadi aku tidak mengambilnya.."

Lucy tertawa mendengar cerita Happy. "Wah petualanganmu membuahkan hasil.."

"Aye sir.."

Kucing biru itu merenyitkan dahi, Happy memandang aneh Lucy.

"Nee Lucy, kenapa kamu duduk disini bukannya disana?" Happy menunjuk sebuah meja yang disana terdapat Natsu dan Lisanna yang tengah berbincang ria.

"Ah aku sekarang duduk disini Happy.." Lucy menunjukan senyum kecutnya.

"Hee kenapa?" tanya Happy.

"Ya karena Lisanna ingin duduk disana jadi aku pindah kesini.." Hatinya lagi-lagi terasa sakit.

"Tapi kan-." Ucapan Happy terpotong ketika ia mendengar Natsu memanggilnya.

"Happy, sedang apa kau disanna?" tanya Natsu dari kejauhan.

"Bukan urusan Natsu.." jawab Happy yang menohok hati pemuda itu.

"Cepatlah kesini Happy, atau kau tidak mendapat jatah makanmu!" perintah Natsu.

"Tidak! Aku mau disini saja bersama Lucy!" tolak Happy mentah-mentah.

Pemuda berambut spike merah muda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri meja dimana Lucy, Happy, tim Levy serta Gajeel berada.

Natsu mengangkat tubuh ringan Happy dan tentu saja Happy meronta.

"Ayo Happy, jangan nakal begini…" ucap Natsu yang sudah kesal karena sekarang Happy sudah mulai membantah.

"Tidak mau Natsuuuu.." teriak Happy.

Melihat Happy yang kesakitan karena dicubit Natsu, Lucy pun angkat bicara.

"Natsu hentikan itu. Happy sudah bilang tidak mau kan?" Lucy menatap Happy dan hendak mengambil Happy dari Natsu. Namun, dengan kasarnya Natsu menepis tangan Lucy. Semua yang melihatnya terblak tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Setahu mereka, malah Natsu yang suka mendekati Lucy, dan ingin bermanja-manja, tak pernah ia berkata hal yang menyakiti Lucy apalagi bermain kasar.

"NATSUUU!" teriak Happy.

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan kami, Luce!" ucap Natsu dengan nada dingin dan tajam.

Hati Lucy bagaikan tersayat pisau tajam, tertusuk ribuan jarum, dan segala hal menyakitkan ia rasakan. Natsu menepis tangannya dengan tak berperasaan. Ia kembali teringat saat dirinya ditolak oleh Natsu, dan mungkin Natsu masih menyimpan kemarahannya kepada Lucy, buktinya ia sangat kasar kepada Lucy. Ia bukanlah Natsu yang Lucy kenal, ia adalah iblis!

Lucy meneteskan air mata dan segera berlari keluar guild. Ia tak tahan berada disana. Ia benci menjadi lemah. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Natsu?

Suasana guild yang biasanya ramai dengan hiruk piruk semua anggota guild, kini menjadi senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara disana setelah menyaksikan pertengkran Lucy dan Natsu. Namun suara seseorang memecah keheningan itu.

"Berengsek! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Natsu?" Kini Gray sudah mencengkram baju Natsu dengan kuat.

Natsu tak bergeming. Ia pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Apakah ia baru saja mengasari Lucy? Lalu Lisanna menghampiri Natsu dan Gray.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Lucy Berengsek?" Amarah Gray sudah sampai diubun-ubun. ia langsung menonjok wajah tampan Natsu dan menimbulkan memar dipipinya. Lisanna langsung menghampiri Natsu yang sudah babak belur dengan sekali pukulan. Ia mengusap pipi Natsu yang memar.

Happy yang sudah lepas dari cengkraman Natsu dari beberapa waktu lalu langsung menatap Natsu tak percaya. Itu bukan Natsu yang Happy kenal. Ia berani-beraninya menyakiti perasaan temannya.

"Aku kecewa pada Natsu!" Happy keluar dari guild dan bergegas menyusul Lucy.

Pemuda itu masih diam dan tidak bicara, bisu seribu bahasa.

Mira melihat adegan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebelumnya ia sering melihat Natsu dan Gray bertengkar karena hal spele namun penyebab pertengkaran kali ini bukan masalah adu kekuatan atau apapun, melainkan Natsu yang sudah kurang ajar kepada Lucy.

"Natsu kenapa kamu melakukan itu pada Lucy?" tanya Mira.

Natsu hanya diam.

"Lisanna, cepat obati memar Natsu.." Mira memerintahkan adiknya untuk segera mengobati kekasihnya itu.

Mulai dari sana, kabar bahwa Natsu dan Lisanna telah tersebar diseluruh anggota guild. Apakah itu yang membuat Natsu mengeluarkan Lucy? Pikir mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

Happy masih berkeliling mencari Lucy, namun ia tak menemukan Lucy dimanapun. Ia pergi kesebuah pinggiran sungai, dimana mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu, ya mereka Natsu, Lucy dan Happy.

Kucing biru menggemaskan itu membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna ketika ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah menangis tersendu-sendu. Happy tak tega melihatnya. Happy tampak ikut merasa sakit melihat Lucy menderita.

Kucing itu berjalan mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya. "Lucyyy.."

Gadis yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh dan mendapati Happy yang sedang memeluknya tanpa ia sadari. Lucy memeluk tubuh kecil Happy yang selalu membawanya terbang diangkasa.

"Lucy maafkan aku, aku belum mengatakan apapun soal Natsu.."

"Memangnya ada apa Happy?" Lucy sudah tak lagi menangis.

"Sebenarnya, Natsu dan Lisanna sudah berpacaran beberapa hari lalu. Aku sendiri baru tahu karena Lisanna yang mengatakannya. Aku juga tahu bahwa Natsu sudah berjanji pada Lucy untuk Natsu belajar mencintai Lucy.."

Mendengar penuturan Happy, lagi-lagi rasa sakit hatinya bertambah parah. Rasanya ia sudah tak kuat lagi merasakannya.

"Lisanna meminta agar Natsu menjauhi Lucy, dan Natsu menurutinya.. Maafkan atas kelakuan kasar Natsu, Lucy.." kini Happy menangis karena tak kuat menahan perasaannya. Sesungguhnya, Happy merindukan momen kebersamaan mereka bertiga, Natsu, Lucy dan Happy, tapi sepertinya itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Mereka menangis dalam diam. Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang ke guild, tak lupa Happy pun ikut bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah terlewati. Lucy dan Happy memutuskan untuk membuat tim hanya berdua saja tanpa adanya Natsu. Setiap kali Lucy datang ke guild, ia hanya mengambil beberapa kertas misi dari _Request Board_ dan langsung pergi lagi untuk menjalankan misi.

Lucy tampak pendiam, dan Happy selalu berusaha menghiburnya. Semuanya merasa lega karena ada Happy yang menjaga Lucy.

Setiap hari juga, Natsu merasa sesak didadanya setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ia terus menerus memerhatikan gerak gerik Lucy yang sudah tak bisa ia lihat lebih lama karena Lucy yang selalu menghindarinya. Lucy selalu pergi lagi dan lagi, tak pernah lebih dari 5 menit berada diguild.

"Natsu, sudahlah jangan difikirkan.." Lisanna memeluk Natsu mesra dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Natsu yang kekar.

"Iya Lis, aku takkan memikirkan apapun.." Natsu tersenyum lembut dan sekilas Lisanna mencium bibir Natsu. Mereka tampaknya lupa kalau mereka sekarang jadi tontonan karena kemesraan mereka.

Natsu bertekad untuk menjaga Lisanna mulai detik ini dan mengenyahkan hal apapun. Ia ingin kekasihnya itu selalu aman dan takkan terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup sekali ia merasa kehilangan Lisanna, ia tak mau merasakannya lagi.

Namun, hati kecil Natsu tak terima jika keadaannya terus berlanjut seperti ini. Lucy dan Happy membencinya, dan Natsu tak menginginkan hal itu. Berat untuk mengakuinya bahwa sebenarnya Natsu merindukan kehadiran mereka berdua. Natsu merasa hampa tanpa kehadiran Lucy dan Happy, serasa separuh jiwanya hilang entah kemana.

Natsu memutuskan untuk bahwa, malam ini ia akan meminta maaf kepada Lucy sepulang Lucy dan Happy dari misi.

Lisanna melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan izin untuk pergi keluar sebentar. Tentu saja Natsu mengizinkannya, dan dengan 1 syarat bahwa Lisanna harus cepat kembali ke guild. Gadis itu telah pergi menghilang dibalik pintu guild.

Tak ingin berdiam diri saja disana, Natsu memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sendiri, ia ingin menenangkan jiwa, raga dan pikirannya. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar.

Kaki Natsu terus melangkah dan ia terhenti disebuah pinggiran sungai, tempat biasanya ia, Lucy dan Happy menghabiskan waktu dengan memancing. Ia kembali teringat dengan mereka berdua. Natsu merindukan kehadiran mereka lagi dan lagi, seperti sebuah keinginan yang terus menghantui Natsu untuk bertemu dan memeluk mereka, serta mengucap maaf sebanyak-banyaknya dan memeluk mereka berdua selama mungkin, khususnya ia sangat menginginkan dekapan tubuh Lucy.

Natsu merebahkan dirinya dihamparan hijaunya rumput, dan tak terasa seperti sebuah nanyian penghantar tidur, angin yang berhembus itu membawa Natsu tertidur dan pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Lisanna kini berada disebuah pinggiran sungai. Ia terlihat seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Lalu seseorang yang dimaksud telah datang, Lisanna tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu berbincang, Bickslow tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Lisanna dan Lisanna membalas pelukannya dengan hangat.

"Lisanna!" suara baritone itu mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka mematung ketika mereka melihat seseorang itu.

"Natsu?" Lisanna membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan padaku Lisanna? Kau menuruhku untuk menjauhi Luce namun kau sendiri bermain dibelakangku?" tanya Natsu tajam.

"Natsu ini semua salah paham, aku tidak-." Sebelum Lisanna selesai Natsu sudah memotong perkataan Lisanna.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tak butuh penjelasan apapun. Dan kau Bickslow" Natsu menunjuk lelaki itu "Aku sangat kecewa padamu!"

Natsu langsung pergi meninggalkan Lisanna dan Bickslow disana. Natsu sangat kesal dan patah hati melihat semuanya. Ia melihat Bickslow hampir mencium Lisanna. Sebenarnya Lisanna menganggap Natsu ini apa? Ia tak ingin menghajar Bickslow karena ia menganggap bahwa itu buang-buang waktu.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail's Guild**

Keadaan sudah petang. Lucy dan Happy pulang ke guild untuk melaporkan bahwa misi sukses. Lucy tersenyum karena ia mendapat banyak uang.

Baru selangkah masuk ke guild, Lucy dan Happy sudah disambut oleh keadaan Natsu yang tengah mabuk. Seingat Lucy, Natsu tak pernah minum alkohol sampai mabuk seperti ini. Natsu selalu minum sewajarnya, dan seberapapun Natsu minum ia tak sampai mabuk. Berarti Natsu minum sangat banyak jika sudah seperti ini.

Lucy berjalan melewati Natsu, dengan tujuan ingin mengabaikan Natsu yang tengah mabuk itu, toh ia sendiri tak pernah menganggap Lucy ada, dan pasti sekarang juga Natsu tak menyadari dan bahkan mengabaikan Lucy lagi. Namun tebakan Lucy meleset jauh. Ketika ia melewati Natsu, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Natsu meraih tubuh Lucy dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lucee.." gumamnya.

"Lucee maafkan aku Lucee…" Natsu senggukan dan masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Luce, Happy aku merindukan kalian berdua.." gumamnya lagi.

Lucy dan Happy saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Happy bisakah kamu mengantarkan Natsu pulang?" tanya Gray.

"Memangnya kenapa Natsu bisa mabuk seperti ini?" tanya balik Happy.

Gray pun menjelaskan "Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas tadi sore ia pulang dengan wajah kesal lalu mulai minum alkohol sampai aku tak bisa menghentikannya, jadi ia mabuk berat saat ini."

Kini Lucy yang bertanya "Lalu kemana Lisanna? Bukankah ia kekasih Natsu? Harusnya ia yang berada disamping Natsu sekarang ini.."

Mira menjawab pertanyaan Lucy "Sepertinya bertengkar. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya.."

"Pokoknya Natsu harus dibawa pulang, kalau tidak ia terus-terusan minum." Ucap Gray.

"Baiklah, aku dan Happy akan mengantar Natsu pulang sekarang.." Lucy pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Natsu.

"Baiklah Lucy, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu karena aku juga sedikit sibuk." Kata Gray.

Lucy mengangguk "Ya aku mengerti Gray.." Lucy membopong Natsu "Ayo Happy kita pulang.."

"Aye sir.."

Lucy, Natsu dan Happy sudah tak terlihat lagi, semua anggota guild itu merasa kagum dengan pribadi Lucy yang sangat sempurna. Ia sangat baik dan tidak pedendam, dibalik sifat cerewetnya itu terdapat hati yang lembut lebih dari kapas dan buih dilautan. Lucy memang sangat baik.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Natsu. Rumah Natsu yang biasanya berantakan sudah jauh lebih baik. Bisa dibilang keadaannya rapi.

Lucy masuk kedalam rumah itu dan membaringkan Natsu dikasurnya. Sungguh punggung dan pundak serta badannya sangat sakit karena berat badan Natsu. Happy tak bisa terbang membawa Natsu karena ia kelelahan setelah menggunakan banyak sihir aeranya. Lucy menyarankan Happy untuk pergi ketempat wendy dan mengobati serta memulihkan kekuatan sihirnya disana.

Happy mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu dirumah Natsu.

Lucy segera pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air serta susu yang berfungsi menetralkan rasa mabuk. Setelah itu ia kembali ketempat Natsu terbaring.

Lucy yang hendak mengelap keringat Natsu tiba-tiba didekap dengan kuat oleh Natsu. Dekapannya sangat kuat sehingga ia tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Natsu.

"Luce, maafkan aku Luce.." gumam Natsu.

Lucy hanya termenung mendengarnya. Ternyata Natsu masih peduli padanya.

"Lucee…" Natsu kembali bergumam.

Gadis pirang itu tidak lagi menolak pelukan yang diberikan Natsu. Ia membalas pelukan Natsu yang begitu hangat dan menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Natsu meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan.." ucap Lucy lembut.

Mendengar sayup-sayup perkataaan Lucy, Natsu menyinggungkan senyumnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Natsu menindih tubuh Lucy. Lucy semakin tak nyaman dengan itu semua, namun Natsu mencium bibir Lucy dengan cepat dan panas tanpa memberikan Lucy waktu untuk menelaah semua yang tengah terjadi.

Posisi ini sangat berbahaya, apalagi keadaan Natsu yang tengah mabuk. Tangan Lucy tak henti-hentinya mendorong pemuda _pinkish_ itu untuk menjauh, namun kekuatan seorang laki-laki terlalu besar sehingga ia tak kuat untuk melawan seorang Natsu.

Natsu yang tidak nyaman dengan tangan Lucy yang terus mendorongnya menjauh, kedua tangan itu ia ikat kuat-kuat dengan slayer miliknya sehingga kini Lucy tak bisa melawannya.

Pemuda itu terus menindih tubuh indah putri Heartfilia itu, dan ia kembali mencium bibir ranum yang basah akibat ciuman yang ia lakukan tadi. Natsu memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Lucy dan aroma kuat dari alkohol yang diminum Natsu menyeruak kedalam mulutnya.

Kepala Lucy sangat pening, dan ia pun merasa mabuk saat itu juga. Sial hanya dengan aroma yang kuat saja Lucy sampai mabuk seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian Lucy terjatuh pingsan dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

2 bulan lebih sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Lucy dan Natsu semakin merenggang. Mereka bahkan tidak lagi bertegur sapa, bukan mereka lebih tepatnya Lucy yang berusaha menjauh dari kehidupan Natsu.

Lisanna terus memperingatkan Natsu untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Lucy lagi. Dan benar saja Natsu menuruti semua keinginan Lisanna.

Mereka berdua sudah baikan. Setelah insiden mabuknya Natsu, Lisanna menjelaskan semua yang terjadi diantara Lisanna dan Bickslow. Rupanya, semua hanya kesalahpahaman seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Bickslow pada hari itu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Lisanna, namun Lisanna menolaknya dan hanya ingin berteman dengan Bickslow karena ia sudah memiliki Natsu. Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya, bukan hanya Natsu yang berada dihatinya itu, tapi ia memiliki sedikit perasaan pada pemuda yang merupakan anak buah dari Laxus Dreyar.

Sekarang ini, Natsu sudah tidak perduli dengan sikap Lucy yang berusaha mengacuhkan Natsu. Saat ini, Natsu sudah bahagia dengan kembalinya Lisanna kepadanya. Ia tak menginginkan hal lain. Hanya Lisanna lah yang terpenting untuknya.

Lucy dan Natsu saling membuang muka, saling membenci, dan tak ingin berbicara apapun lagi. Padahal disini yang salah adalah Natsu, dan Lucy hanyalah korban keegoisan Natsu.

.

.

.

Wanita pirang itu berjalan kearah bar guild dan memesan beberapa makanan serta kue.

"Mira-san, aku pesan ayam yang super pedas dan kue serta jus jeruknya 1.."

"Iya Lucy, tunggu sebentar ya.."

Macao berbisik kepada Wakaba dan didengar oleh Gray, Juvia, Levy, Erza dan tentunya para Dragon Slayer yang mempunyai telinga tajam.

"Oi Wakaba, apa kau berfikir bahwa Lucy sekarang memiliki tubuh yang berisi?"

Wakaba pun melihat Lucy dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Haa kau benar Macao, Lucy jadi terlihat lebih errrrr sexy.."

"Ayah, jangan tatap Lucy-nee dengan tampang mesummu.." Bentak Romeo yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan mesum kedua orang tua tak tahu diri itu.

Sedangkan yang lain ikut memerhatikan Lucy yang sedang memakan ayam extra pedasnya.

"Hee sejak kapan Lucy suka makan-makanan yang pedas?" tanya Gray tak percaya melihat nafsu makan Lucy yang serakus Natsu.

"Yang Juvia tahu, Lucy tak suka makan yang sangat pedas.."

"Lu-chan jadi lebih berisi sekarang, apalagi dadanya tambah besar.." Levy menatap sedih dadanya sendiri yang bisa dibilang kecil.

Mengerti dengan tingkah laku Levy, Gajeel berusaha menyemangati "Tenang saja chibi, nanti juga dadamu bisa besar seperti _bunny girl.."_

Natsu yang tempatnya sedikit jauh mendengar percakapan mereka tentang perubahan Lucy. Berkat terlinga Dragon Slayernya Natsu bisa menguping meskipun jaraknya jauh. Kini Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu. Matanya takjub melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengagumkan dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

Benar saja yang dikatakan mereka, Lucy kini memiliki tubuh yang lebih berisi, lebih seksi dan juga jangan lupakan dadanya yang sedikit membesar, serta wajahnya yang semakin cantik dimata Natsu. Natsu jadi kembali teringat malam panasnya bersama gadis yang sudah diperawaninya itu. Dan karena hal itu, kini Natsu dan Lucy semakin berjauhan.

Dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin kembali meminta maaf kepada Lucy, namun ia tak bisa karena ia sudah berjanji pada Lisanna untuk menjauhi Lucy.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 _Tidak ada pesan dan kata-kata special untuk fanfic ini. Ide ini muncul setelah membaca doujinshi yang berjudul_ _ **Futatsu no Kokoro**_ _kalau tidak salah karena author juga bingung soalnya pendek banget dj-nya, dimana Natsu tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka, Lucy dan Lisanna. Author sendiri menggambarkan bahwa Natsu itu plin-plan dan tidak bisa bijak mengambil keputusan, egois dan sangat keras kepala. Dan juga di fanfic ini, author membuat Natsu bersama dengan Lisanna dan meninggalkan Lucy. Jadi seperti apa kelanjutan hubungan cinta segitiga mereka? Ikuti terus cerita ini karena author hanya membuat 2 shoot saja._

 _ **Please give my story Reviews and Follow or Favorite if you're like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Call Your Name

_Miracle_

 _Final Chapter : Call Your Name_

 _Fairy Tail_

 _Disclaimer by Mashima Hiro_

 _Original Story By Cattleya Dragneel_

 _Warning : Typo, Alur berantakan, OOC_

 _Read and enjoy the Story_

.

.

Summary :

Natsu tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka, Lucy dan Lisanna. Tapi Natsu harus memilih dan kini Natsu bersama Lisanna dan meninggalkan Lucy. Jadi seperti apa kelanjutan hubungan cinta segitiga mereka? Ikuti terus cerita ini karena author hanya membuat 2 shoot saja.

.

.

.

.

 _I want a Miracle, I hope that is true_

 _If Miracle happen once, so can I hope for second time?_

 _And if Miracle happen for second time, so what they're called?_

 _Maybe this is a Destiny_

.

.

.

Musim semi ini terasa begitu hampa. Bunga sakura yang indah itu tak menarik perhatian seorang wanita berambut pirang. Helaian surai itu terbang menari-nari karena hembusan angin. Angin musim semi ini sangat kencang. Melihat kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan mengingatkannya kepada seorang pemuda tampan, pemuda yang mengisi seluruh hatinya, namun sayangnya pemuda itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia lebih memilih seorang gadis cantik dan lembut untuk dijadikan kekasihnya.

Semilir angin menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya. Ia merasakan pening yang luar biasa. Ia selalu teringat akan kejadian malam itu. Awal dari permasalahan Natsu dan Lucy yang kini belum selesai.

Disisi lain, seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencolok tengah memandang kosong pemandangan dihadapannya. Ketika melihat rumput keemasan itu, membuat Natsu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disudut hatinya. Ia mengingat kejadian itu, yang masih sangat jelas dikepalanya. Biasanya Natsu akan melupakan kejadian penting sekalipun, namun ia tak bisa melupakan momentnya bersama wanita lain, yang bukan kekasihnya.

Natsu dan Lucy masih tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka saling mendiamkan bahkan mengacuhkan, ini sudah hampir 3 bulan dan mereka belum berbaikan. Sebenarnya seberapa berat masalah yang mereka alami?

* * *

 **Flashback Natsu & Lucy**

Lucy yang hendak mengelap keringat Natsu tiba-tiba didekap dengan kuat oleh Natsu. Dekapannya sangat kuat sehingga ia tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Natsu.

"Luce, maafkan aku Luce.." gumam Natsu.

Lucy hanya termenung mendengarnya. Ternyata Natsu masih peduli padanya.

"Lucee…" Natsu kembali bergumam.

Gadis pirang itu tidak lagi menolak pelukan yang diberikan Natsu. Ia membalas pelukan Natsu yang begitu hangat dan menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Natsu meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan.." ucap Lucy lembut.

Mendengar sayup-sayup perkataaan Lucy, Natsu menyinggungkan senyumnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Natsu menindih tubuh Lucy. Lucy semakin tak nyaman dengan itu semua, namun Natsu mencium bibir Lucy dengan cepat dan panas tanpa memberikan Lucy waktu untuk menelaah semua yang tengah terjadi.

Posisi ini sangat berbahaya, apalagi keadaan Natsu yang tengah mabuk. Tangan Lucy tak henti-hentinya mendorong pemuda _pinkish_ itu untuk menjauh, namun kekuatan seorang laki-laki terlalu besar sehingga ia tak kuat untuk melawan seorang Natsu.

Natsu yang tidak nyaman dengan tangan Lucy yang terus mendorongnya menjauh, kedua tangan itu ia ikat kuat-kuat dengan slayer miliknya sehingga kini Lucy tak bisa melawannya.

Pemuda itu terus menindih tubuh indah putri Heartfilia itu, dan ia kembali mencium bibir ranum yang basah akibat ciuman yang ia lakukan tadi. Natsu memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Lucy dan aroma kuat dari alkohol yang diminum Natsu menyeruak kedalam mulutnya.

Kepala Lucy sangat pening, dan ia pun merasa mabuk saat itu juga. Sial hanya dengan aroma yang kuat saja Lucy sampai mabuk seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian Lucy terjatuh pingsan dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Lucy pingsan sekitar 20 menit. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Natsu masih menindihnya. Tidak, Natsu bahkan menggila ketika ia menindih Lucy. Lucy melihat detailnya setelah mata Lucy terbuka sepenuhnya dan kesadarannya telah pulih dengan benar. Mata Lucy membulat tak percaya ketika ia melihat Natsu yang tengah telanjang dan membelainya penuh nafsu.

Natsu sadar bahwa Lucy sudah bangun, dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah sadar sayang?" tanyanya dengan suara maskulin.

"Natsu apa yang kau-." Belum sempat Lucy menuntaskan kalimatnya ia merasakan sakit didalam kewanitaan miliknya.

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhhh Nat-suhh ahhh hentikann Natsuhhh…" Lucy mendesah, tapi bukan mendesah nikmat, melainkan ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit diarea pribadi yang tengah Natsu jamah dengan kejantanannya.

Natsu masih mengehentakan miliknya dengan cepat dan penuh dengan gairah.

"Luce kamu sangat cantik.."

Rupanya Natsu masih mabuk dan setengah sadar. Natsu memang memiliki nafsu yang besar, jadi sekali tersulut ia langsung membara.

"Natsu hentikan Natsu…" Lucy mendorong Natsu lagi dan lagi, namun Natsu seolah tuli dengan semuanya.

"Natsu aku mohon berhentii…" Lucy menjerit..

Pria itu masih tetap menulikan pendengarannya sampai akhir. Suara Lucy bagaikan angin lalu untuk Natsu.

Natsu telah mencapai klimaksnya.. "Ahhh haahhhh Luceehh aku keluar Luceee…"

Sesaat setelah Natsu mengatakannya, ia pun menyemburkan cairan spermanya didalam rahim Lucy.

Air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi, Lucy kini menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa menikah. Dan lihatlah situasi sekarang, ia melakukan hubungan suami-istri diluar nikah, dan ia melakukannya dengan Natsu. Lucy kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, meskipun melakukannya dengan Natsu, tapi semua ini adalah tindakan yang salah.

Natsu melakukannya lagi dan lagi sampai ia tepuaskan sepenuhnya. Lucy tak kuat lagi, ia tak sanggup menerima semua kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Kedua insan itu tertidur setelah melakukannya, tidak bahkan Lucy tak menikmati itu semua. Ia tak bisa bergerak leluasa karena tangannya yang masih terikat kuat sampai akhir.

Matahari pun menyapa mereka berdua. Lucy masih terbaring lemas disana, sedangkan Natsu masih tertidur disamping Lucy. Ketika gadis- wanita itu terbangun, ia kembali menangis. Padahal semalam ia berharap bahwa itu semua hanya lelucon, hanya mimpi indah sekaligus buruk untuknya.

Mata onyx itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan, dan ia sangat mengenal ruangan itu karena itu adalah kamar Natsu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati seorang gadis menurutnya, tengah menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Lucee.." panggil Natsu terkejut.

"Luce apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Lucy masih tak bergeming dan terus diam. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya serasa hancur, tenaganya serasa menguap entah kemana, terlebih lagi ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diantara kedua kakinya.

"Luce maafkan aku Luce.." kini Natsu melepas ikatan tangan Lucy.

Wanita pirang itu menatap tajam kearah Natsu. Memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat kepada Dragon Slayer itu.

"Ne Natsu.." Lucy akhirnya membuka suara, namun nadanya terdengar sangat sinis. "Apakah kau akan bertanggung jawab?" lanjutnya.

Perkataan Lucy seakan menembak mati dirinya. Perkataan itu seakan menembus jantung Natsu.

"Luce…" ujar Natsu lemah.

"Hah sudah aku duga. Kau takkan pernah bertanggung jawab kan Natsu?" tanya Lucy lagi yang kini memojokan Natsu hanya dengan kata.

Natsu menjambak rambut pink nya dengan kasar "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana Lucy! Aku tidak mungkin meniggalkan Lisanna, aku sudah berjanji padanya! Aku berjanji untuk menikahinya.."

"Ya aku tahu!" Lucy mencoba untuk bangkit dan pergi dari sana meskipun terseok-seok sekalipun ia ingin pergi menjauh dari lelaki yang sudah menodainya.

"Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi! Anggap saja semua ini hanya mimpi! Dan jangan pernah menyebut namaku lagi dengan bibirmu itu Natsu!" ucap Lucy dengan penuh kebencian kepada Natsu.

Lucy memungut pakaiannya yang sedikit robek karena ulah Natsu. Ia memakainya tanpa menghiraukan Natsu yang melihatnya.

"Lucy…" panggil Natsu..

"Akhirnya kau menyebutkan namaku dengan benar eh.. Dan sudah aku katakan, jangan pernah menyebut namaku lagi Natsu Dragneel!" dengan nada sarkastik.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Lucy langsung meninggalkan rumah Natsu dan membiarkan Natsu dengan rasa frustasinya.

"Harus bagaimana lagi Luce! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mencintai Lisanna dan aku menginginkanmu Luce!"

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu oleh seluruh anggota guild telah tiba, yaitu hari dimana ujian untuk menjadi penyihir kelas S diadakan. Dan untuk tahun ini, Master memutuskan untuk mengadakan ujian ini dipulau Tenroujima. Disana merupakan makam dari Shodai Master yang mendirikan guild ini.

Beberapa peserta yang terpilih adalah, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Cana, Freed, Elfman, dan Mest. Mereka menentukan pasangan mereka sendiri untuk mengikuti ujian kali ini. Semua peserta sangat antusias karena ini adalah acara tahunan guild untuk menciptakan penyihir kuat dan siap menyandang gelar _S Class Mage_.

Natsu memilih Happy sebagai partnernya, Gray memilih Loke karena sudah berjanji, dan Juvia memilih Lisanna. Sebetulnya Lisanna ingin sekali menjadi partner Natsu, tapi Natsu lebih memilih Happy.

Cana memilih Lucy sebagai parnernya dan Lucy berjanji untuk menjadikan Cana sebagai _S Class Mage._

Natsu dan Lucy masih tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka saling mendiamkan bahkan mengacuhkan. Happy yang melihat hal itu merasa sedih. Ia ingin agar Natsu dan Lucy bisa kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Tantangan demi tantangan dilalui oleh beberapa pasangan yang menjadi peserta ujian kali ini. Beberapa telah gugur dan beberapa melaju ke tahapan selanjutnya.

Cana dan Lucy yang melawan Freed dan Bickslow menjadi pemenang. Namun, kekuatan sihir Lucy terasa cepat terkuras dan habis.

"Hahhhh haahhhh…" Engah Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Cana khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Cana.." Lucy mencoba tersenyum.

"Apa kamu kelelahan Lucy?"

"Ya sepertinya begitu.."

Cana sempat berfikir sedikit, penyihir hebat seperti Lucy kelelahan? Padahal ini baru permulaaan. Ada apa dengan Lucy? Lucy bukanlah penyihir yang lemah..

"Sebaiknya ayo kita istirahat dulu Lucy, aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Ajak Cana.

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu Cana.."

"Tidak apa Lucy.."

Mereka pun hendak ketenda tempat yang kalah berkumpul. Namun ketika mereka berada diperjalanan mereka dihadang oleh beberapa orang.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Cana.

"Kami? Kami adalah utusan yang mulia Zeref!" kata seorang berambut hitam dengan wajah yang sangar.

"Apa? Zeref?" kata Lucy terkejut.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Cana.

"Kami ingin menghancurkan pulau ini, dan seluruh manusia yang berada dinegeri ini!"

"Apa?" teriak Lucy dan Cana bersamaan.

"Kami akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menyenangkan Zeref-sama, jiwa kalian akan kami sembahkan untuk Zeref-sama.."

"Apa kau fikir kami akan menyerahkan jiwa kami begitu saja?" ujar Lucy sinis.

"Kami akan memaksa dan membunuh kalian semua!"

Lalu segerombol penjahat yang mengaku utusan Zeref itu menyerang Lucy dan Cana. Namun, mereka kalah karena Lucy dan Cana lebih hebat tentunya.

"Lihatlah siapa yang dihancurkan sekarang ini.." kata Cana. "Kemenangan ini mutlak milik kita, Lucy.." lanjutnya.

"Umm"

Setelah mengeluarkan Celestial Spirit, Lucy tiba-tiba tersungkur dan terjatuh.

"Lucy kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Cana khawatir sembari menahan tubuh Lucy.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Lucy terus menerus mengatakannya, berlawanan dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

"Lucy sebaiknya kita cepat ketempat Master untuk memberitahu penyerangan ini.."

"Iya aku rasa begitu Cana.."

"Ayo aku bantu kamu untuk berjalan.."

"Terimakasih Cana.."

Lucy pun dibopong oleh Cana dan mereka segera menuju ketempat dimana mereka berkumpul.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai ditenda. Dan benar saja, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang terkena serangan itu, rupanya yang lain pun sama. Semua orang berada ditenda itu dan yang terakhir datang adalah Lucy dan Cana.

"Lu-chann…" panggil Levy yang terkejut melihat Lucy dibopong Cana. Sontak semua mata menuju kearah Lucy. Levy dan Gajeel menghampiri Lucy dan Cana.

"Lucy-san ada apa denganmu? Apa Lucy-san terluka?" tanya Wendy yang langsung mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Wendy.."

Erza, Gray dan Juvia pun berjalan menghampiri Lucy dengan raut tak kalah khawatir. Happy? Jangan ditanya, ia langsung terbang melesat kearah Lucy dengan maxspeed nya karena khawatir.

"Lucy kenapa kamu bisa selemah ini?" tanya Gray.

"Lucy tadi terlalu banyak mengeluarkan roh sucinya.." jawab Cana.

"Lucy seharusnya kamu tak perlu memaksakan dirimu.." kini Juvia yang menasehati.

"Juvia benar Lucy, kami semua khawatir padamu.." timpal Erza

"Maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir.." Lucy tersenyum.

"Lucyyy…" panggil Happy dengan raut wajah sedih.

Wanita cantik itu mengelus wajah kucing biru itu yang sedikit kotor dengan lembut "Aku tidak apa-apa Happy.." Lucy tersenyum.

Dari kejauhan, Natsu hanya bisa menguping pembicaraan Lucy dan yang lainnya karena tentunya Lisanna takkan suka jika Natsu ikutan nimbrung kesana. Sejujurnya Natsu khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy, apalagi setelah 3 bulan ini mereka bahkan tak bertegur sapa, membuat Natsu gelisah dan tak bisa tenang.

Lisanna menghampiri Natsu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Natsu, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Lisanna.

"Ya aku tak apa-apa.." jawab Natsu.

"Apa kamu mengkhawatirkan Lucy?"

Deggg….

Pertanyaan itu seakan menyayat hati Natsu yang paling dalam.

"Ya sedikit…" Jawab Natsu tak ingin membuat Lisanna salah sangka.

"Sedikit yaa…"

"Memangnya ada apa Lis?" tanya Natsu penasaran dengan sikap Lisanna.

"Sebenarnya apakah kamu memiliki perasaan kepada Lucy walau sedikit saja Natsu?"

Deggg…

Lagi-lagi pertanyaaan itu melukai perasaan Natsu. Kini ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Mungkin 3 bulan yang lalu Natsu akan menjawab bahwa ia tak memiliki rasa apapun pada Lucy, namun sekarang berbeda.

Perasaan aneh ini berkembang biak direlung hati Natsu. Rasa bersalah, khawatir dan kesepian yang ia rasakan semuanya karena Lucy tak ada lagi disampingnya. Ia sangat merindukan bagaimana Lucy memanggil namanya, memerhatikannya, memasak untuknya, dan melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu Lis?" Natsu bukannya menjawab ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku takut kamu lebih memilih Lucy.." jawab Lisanna murung.

"Aku takkan pergi kemanapun.." perkataan Natsu seolah menjadi mantra penenang untuk Lisanna.

Seseorang datang ketempat itu dengan aura yang mematikan. Mereka langsung menoleh kearah seseorang kakek betubuh mungil yang didampingi oleh seorang gadis berambut silver panjang.

"Master.." panggil Erza "Master sebenarnya ada apa ini?" lanjutnya.

"Bersiaplah bertempur! Aku merasakan akan adanya bahaya yang datang kemari.." perintah Master.

Semua yang mendengarnya langsung bersiap-siap dan waspada.

"Jangan sampai kita terpencar dan berpisah!" lanjut sang Master memperingati anak-anak didiknya.

"Hai.."

Semua anggota Guild waspada penuh dengan segala ancaman yang datang dari luar. Namun, tiba-tiba tanah dipulau itu seakan ada yang memukulnya sehingga menjadi hancur dan mengakibatkan seluruh orang terpisah-pisah tempat.

Natsu melirik kesekeliling dan ia pun terpisah dari yang lainnya. Kini ia mencari-cari kesekitar, siapa tahu ada orang yang kini berada dekat dengannya.

Mata onyx Natsu membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat 2 wanita yang tersungkur akibat runtuhnya permukaan tanah.

Natsu menghampiri gadis berambut perak itu dengan cepat "Lisanna…"

Tampaknya Lisanna hanya terbentur dan tergores. Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Lis.."

Lisanna tersenyum "Natsu.."

Natsu membantu Lisanna untuk berdiri, Lalu terdengarlah pijakan ditelinga Natsu. Beberapa orang tengah berlari menghampiri wanita berambut pirang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Luce…" panggil Natsu.

Gray dan Juvia yang berlarian menghampiri Lucy langsung mengangkat tubuh Lucy dan membaringkanya dipangkuan Juvia. Gray mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Lucy untuk membangunkannya. Keadaan Lucy cukup mengkhawatirkan karena ia tak kunjung bergerak.

"Hey Lucy, bangunlah Lucy.." Gray masih menepuk pipi Lucy pelan.

"Lucy sadarlah…" Juvia nampak sangat khawatir.

Melihat keadaan Lucy yang seperti itu, Natsu hendak berlari menghampiri Lucy. Namun, Lisanna tentunya mencegah Natsu untuk melakukannya. Tapi Natsu tetap berlari dan akhirnya Lisanna ikut melihat bagaimana keadaan Lucy.

"Dimana Wendy? Kita harus segera menemukannya.." Gray celingak celinguk dan melirik kearah sekitar, namun sepertinya Wendy tidak ada disekitar sana.

"Luce.." dalam Hatinya iya ingin sekali menyentuh Lucy.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita harus membawa Lucy kepada Wendy.." Usul Gray.

Sialnya sebelum mereka membawa Lucy pergi dari sana untuk mencari Wendy, musuh datang.

Dia adalah seorang Pria tinggi dan berambut hitam jabrik. Dia melihat kearah Natsu dan yang lain.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Natsu?" tanya pria itu menatap tajam kearah pria berambut mencolok itu.

"Ya itu aku. Ada urusan apa kau mencariku?" tanya Natsu tajam.

"Aku ingin membuatmu menderita, lalu akan aku bawa kau kepada Zeref-sama sebagai persembahan.."

"Enak saja kau bicara.." Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, cepat kalian pergi dari sini, dan Gray, bawa Lucy bersama kalian.." Natsu pun memerintahkan yang lain untuk pergi sedangkan Natsu harus melawan bajingan didepannya ini.

Namun Gray dan yang lain tidak bisa pergi dari sana karena seseorang menghadangnya.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun.." ucap wanita berelmen angin.

"Sialan, musuh mulai berdatangan.." decih Gray.

"Gray-sama, biar Juvia yang menjaga Lucy.."

"Terimakasih Juvia.." Gray tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu, sedangkan Lisanna mengkhawatirkan Natsu..

Natsu melawan pria itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkannya.

Natsu melemparkan bola api yang berasal dari kepalan tangannya "Karyuu no Kouen"

Serangan Natsu meleset, pria itu menghindari serangan Natsu dengan baik.

Natsu tidak panik sama sekali. Ia pun melancarkan serangannya lagi "Karyuu no Houkou" dan munculah semuran api yang sangat panas dan dapat melahap apapun yang diserangnya.

Serangan barusan mengenai pria itu, meskipun tidak fatal setidaknya ia terluka akibat serangan itu.

"Natsu Dragneel, apa kau tahu apa sihir yang aku gunakan ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Untuk apa aku tahu! Tak peduli apapun sihirmu, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" teriak Natsu.

"Sihirku adalah Memory, dengan kata lain, aku bisa melihat semua kenangan seseorang yang aku tatap matanya.."

Natsu terjengah mendengarnya.

"Natsu Dragneel, sepertinya hal yang menarik akan segera menghampirimu.." ucap pria misterius yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, pria itu sudah berdiri dekat dengan para wanita, yaitu Juvia, Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Brengsek!" Natsu menggeretakan giginya. Pria itu hanya menyeringai. Natsu berlari secepat mungkin mengejar keparat itu.

"Saaya…" panggil pria itu kepada wanita yang sedang dihadapi Gray. Saaya pun dengan cepat menghampiri pria itu.

"Marco, apakah sudah saatnya?" tanya Saaya kepada pria yang bernama Marco itu.

"Ya.."

Pria yang diketahui bernama Marco itu menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedang berusaha untuk berlari kearah mereka.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Natsu Dragneel.." ucap Marco.

Sesaat Natsu sampai dan memegang tangan Lisanna dan Lucy, mereka serta Juvia telah menghilang diteleportasi. Genggaman tangan Natsu pun terlepas dari tangan Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Lisanna… Lucy…" teriak Natsu frustasi.

"Juvia.." Gray pun berteriak karena Juvia ikut menghilang..

.

.

.

Ditempat Lain, Erza, Gajeel dan Wendy serta Happy menghadapi banyak monster yang sepertinya dikendalikan oleh sekelompok penjahat yang menyerang mereka.

Ditempat lain juga, pertempuran tak dapat dielakan. Semua terdesak dan mengalami kesulitan serta anggota guild yang sudah banyak terluka.

Natsu dan Gray berusaha melacak keberadaan para wanita yang dibawa kabur oleh Marco dan Saaya. Ditengah perjalanan, Natsu bertemu dengan Erza, Wendy, Gajeel dan Happy.

"Natsu, Gray.." panggil Gajeel.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti ini? Ada apa?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Lisanna, Lucy dan Juvia diculik oleh mereka.." ujar Gray yang membuat Wendy syok.

"Aku harus menemukan mereka bagaimanapun caranya.." kata Natsu dengan aura mematikannya.

"Natsuuu…" Happy memanggil Natsu yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lacak keberadaan mereka.." ajak Gajeel.

"Ya ayo kita berangkat sekarang.."

.

.

.

Penjahat yang diketahui adalah iblis dari buku Zeref itu kini sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, namun kedengarannya ini adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.

Juvia yang dibuat pingsan itu tergeletak ditanah. Dan sepertinya mereka berada didalam sebuah ruangan tua yang terdapat dipulau itu.

Tangan Lisanna dan Lucy diborgol dengan borgol khusus penetralisir sihir. Mereka berdiri sedikit berjauhan karena borgol yang membuat mereka menggantung disebuah tembok itu. Tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku!" Lisanna pun berontak. "Lepaskan kami!"

"Tidak akan sampai ada yang mati diantara kalian.." jawab Saaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Lucy yang bertanya. Ia terbangun dari pingsannya karena mendengar suara Lisanna.

"Ini adalah sebuah permainan.." ujar Marco "Permaian ini berakhir jika salah satu diantara kalian berdua mati."

"Apa jangan becanda!" teriak Lisanna.

"Memang aturannya aku buat begitu!" jawab Marco.

"Jadi ini adalah sebuah rune? Kuno sekali.." sela Lucy.

"Meskipun dibilang kuno, tapi tidak ada sihir yang lebih sempurna dari rune! Rune akan terus berlangsung jika aturannya tidak terpenuhi.." jawab Marco santai "Dan aturan yang mutlak adalah, Natsu Dragneel harus menyelamatkan nyawa kalian berdua, tapi hanya satu diantara kalian yang akan hidup!" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, bunuhlah aku!" kata Lucy tanpa beban.

"Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu! Ini adalah aturan mainnya!"

"Licik sekali kau.." tuding Lucy.

"Ya aku memang licik. Segala cara akan aku lakukan untuk menyenangkan Zeref.. dan tenang saja pirang, kau akan segera mati.."

Mendengar hal itu, Lucy tersenyum kecut. _'Aku akan mati yah..'_ Lucy pun meneteskan air matanya _'Tak apa jika aku yang mati, dengan begitu bebanku akan menghilang. Natsu akan berbahagia tanpaku, karena kebahagiaan Natsu berasal dari Lisanna.'_ Ucap Lucy dalam hati.

Telinga Juvia menangkap semua percakapan antara mereka. Juvia kini sudah sadar namun ia masih belum bisa menggerakan badannya. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan secara seksama.

"Natsu-san, Gray-sama cepatlah datang.." gumam Juvia.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendengar suara gaduh seperti seseorang yang menghancurkan pintu. Seseorang itu muncul dan ditemani beberapa orang lagi yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Yoo Natsu Dragneel, lama sekali kau, padahal hanya menemukan tempat seperti ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.." Ejek Marco.

"Diam kau!" kata Natsu dingin namun wajahnya menyiratkan kemurkaan.

"Whoaa menakutkan sekali jika Dragon Slayer marah.." ujar Marco.

Gray yang melihat Juvia terkapar langsung meraih tubuh ringkih Juvia.

"Gray-sama.."

"Tenanglah, aku disini Juvia.." Gray memeluk tubuh Juvia.

Natsu melirik kesegala arah dan mendapati Lisanna dan Lucy yang diborgol dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Lucyyyyy…" teriak Happy karena terkejut melihat Lucy terluka dan ia tak terlalu memerhatikan Lisanna yang sama-sama terluka. Bibirnya refleks menjeritkan nama Lucy.

Natsu memanas melihat mereka berdua "L-." Natsu pun hendak berteriak namun dihentikan oleh suara lain.

"Natsu-san.." panggil Juvia. Natsu hanya menoleh dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan menyeramkan.

"Natsu-san aku mohon dengarkan aku! Jangan sebut nama mereka berdua. Kau harus menyebutkan nama salah satu dari mereka jika kau benar benar menginginkan salah satu dari mereka.." ujar Juvia yang membuat Natsu bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Juvia?" tanya Natsu.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara Natsu-san, agar kau tak menyesal.." Juvia menangis.

Natsu semakin tak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini, tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung berlari mendekat kearah Lisanna dan Lucy, namun ia tak bisa mendekat karena ada penghalang yang tak terlihat.

"Hoy biarkan aku masuk sialan!" teriak Natsu kepada Saaya dan Marco.

"Nah Natsu Dragneel, kau tak bisa masuk kedalam sini jika kau tak menaati peraturannya!" ujar Marco.

"Persetan dengan itu semua!" amarah Natsu sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia pun mencoba menghancurkan penghalang transparan itu dengan tinju apinya namun tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang, itu percuma!" kata Marco lagi.

"Natsu, tolong aku Natsu.."

Natsu mengakihkan fokusnya kearah sumber suara, suara itu terdengar serak.. ia mendapati Lisanna yang terus menerus meminta pertolongan kepada Natsu.

"Natsuuu…"

Pandangan Natsu dialihkan kepada Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Ia tak panik, bahkan ia sangat tenang. Ia seperti sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya.

'Luce..' ucapnya dalam hati.

Marco menyuruh Saaya untuk menghampiri Lucy dan ia sendiri menghampiri Lisanna. Mereka berdua bersiap untuk menikam kedua wanita cantik itu. Pisau sudah mengenai leher mereka sehingga kulit mereka mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Padahal pisau itu tidak akan berhasil membunuh Lisanna dan Lucy.

Kedua pisau itu bersiap untuk memenggal siapa saja yang berada didekatnya. Dan sedikit lagi Natsu pun berteriak.

"Tidak jangan sakiti Lisanna!"

Deggg….

Dada Lucy sangat sesak ketika mendengar Natsu menyebut Lisanna, detak jantung Lucy tiba-tiba melambat, Lucy tak sanggup menahan air mata yang keluar seenaknya, dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya Lucy menatap Natsu yang panik dan tampan seperti biasanya. Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia berharap namanya lah yang akan keluar dari bibir manisnya, dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali terus hidup untuk memandang Natsu-nya tercinta.

Dalam sekejap mata, Lucy sudah tak bergerak dan tak bernafas lagi. Kini rune yang terpasang sudah hancur ketika Natsu mengucap nama Lisanna.

Lisanna dihampiri oleh Erza, dan Lucy dihampiri oleh Wendy dan Happy yang memasang raut wajah khawatir. Kedua penjahat itu telah menjauh dari posisi mereka semula ketika Wendy dan Erza menyerang mereka yang berani-beraninya menyentuh teman mereka.

Mata Wendy membulat sempurna ketika merasakan bahwa Lucy sudah tak bergerak dan tak bernafas lagi. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhannya.

Ini sangat aneh. Natsu pun berfikir keras dalam kepalanya. Tidak mungkin kan ini adalah permainannya!

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya "Jangan becanda kau keparat! Apa yang telah kau lakukan brengsek?" dengan secepat kilat Natsu menghantam tubuh Marco sampai terpental.

"Kau lebih memilih gadis berambut perak itu heh Natsu Dragneel?" Marco mencoba untuk berdiri setelah menghantam dinding itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu penuh kemurkaan.

"Kau memilih gadis itu daripada wanita yang tengah mengandung anakmu! Aku sudah menduganya ketika aku melihat masa lalu wanita pirang itu." Marco terus memanas-manasi Natsu.

"Mengandung?" semua orang yang berada disana bingung. Kucing biru yang mendengar itu semua tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

'Lucy hamil?' hanya satu kalimat itu yang kini tercetak jelas diotak mereka semua.

"Hidup wanita pirang itu sangat menyedihkan. Ia mati dengan kondisi mengandung dan dibunuh oleh seseorang yang ia cintai."

"DIBUNUH? APA MAKSUDMU? AKU MEMBUNUH LUCY? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Natsu.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita malang itu… diperkosa oleh temannya sendiri yang sangat ia cintai, mengandung dan tak mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban dan parahnya lagi dibunuh secara tidak langsung oleh ayah dari bayinya sendiri. Wanita itu sangat cantik sekali, coba saja ia masih suci, pasti aku akan menjadikannya istriku."

Natsu masih berfikir keras dengan perkataan Marco. Lucy mengandung? Mengandung anaknya? Dibunuh olehnya? Secara tidak langsung? Ia mengatakan ingin menjadikan Lucy istrinya?

"Sialan!" Natsu kembali menghantam tubuh Marco sampai babak belur dan sekali serangan Natsu menghanguskan tubuh Marco dengan api naganya sampai tak bersisa lagi.

Saaya langsung ditangani oleh Gajeel dan dia pun bernasib sama seperti Marco, mati mengenaskan.

Sebenarnya, mereka adalah lawan yang mudah, namun mereka sangat licik.

Setelah mengalahkan musuh, Natsu berjalan gontai kearah Lucy dan Wendy. 'Wendy dan Happy menangis? Ada apa?'

"Wendy, Happy kenapa kalian menangis? Luce baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Natsu. Feeling Natsu sangat tak karuan sekarang ini.

Natsu berkata dalam hati. Ia tak ingin apa yang dikatakan Marco adalah kebenaran. ' _Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Marco bahwa Lucy-._ Sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata terakhir dibenaknya suara Wendy menyadarkan Natsu akan kenyataan.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san sudah meninggal.." semua yang berada disana syok mendengar apa yang diucapkan Wendy, terlebih untuk Natsu. Kucing biru itu hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk lenganan Lucy dengan kuat..

"Tidak… ini hanya lelucon saja kan! Mana ada rune yang bisa membunuh manusia!" Natsu menyangkal kenyataan pahit itu. "Tidak mungkin kan Luce… Luce kau bisa bangun kan Luce?" Kini Natsu menyentuh dan menggoyangkan tubuh Lucy yang mendingin dan tak bergerak.

"Apakah ini rune terlarang yang dikatakan Freed?" gumam Gray.

"Rune yang dikembangkan untuk membunuh manusia. Dengan bantuan batu penyegel sihir dan mantra yang telah disempurnakan maka-." Erza tak berani melanjutkan penjelasannya, kini Erza ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Lisanna memandang nanar Natsu. Apakah Natsu sangat mencintai Lucy? Lisanna tak kuasa menahan perasaannya saat ini. Ia sangat bersalah kepada Lucy. Ia selalu memandang bahwa Lucy akan merusak hubungannya dengan Natsu. Lucy bahkan hanya diam saja meskipun sudah tahu bahwa jika Natsu menyebutkan salah satu nama dari mereka berdua, maka nama seseorang yang tidak disebutkan itu akan mati karena rune itu menyerap sihir seseorang yang dianggap dibuang sampai habis melalui batu penyegel.

"Natsu.." panggil Lisanna pelan namun tak terdengar oleh Natsu.

Pria _pinkish_ itu masih memeluk Lucy erat. ia tak berniat unuk melepaskan Lucy lagi. Ia menyesal telah melakukan kesalahan dan mengabaikan apa yang Juvia katakan saat itu.

 _Natsu-san aku mohon dengarkan aku! Jangan sebut nama mereka berdua. Kau harus menyebutkan nama salah satu dari mereka jika kau benar benar menginginkan salah satu dari mereka._

 _Hanya ini satu-satunya cara Natsu-san, agar kau tak menyesal._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Natsu. Kenapa ia sangat ceroboh dan membiarkan Lucy menjadi seperti ini.

Natsu tak ingin kehilangan Lucy, namun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Lisanna untuk yang kedua kalinya, apalagi ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Lisanna apapun yang terjadi. Ia pun menjadi lebih mengkhawatirkan Lisanna dan mengabaikan Lucy yang sama-sama terluka.

"Lucee…" Natsu menangis.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san benar mengandung. Apa itu anakmu?" tanya Wendy yang masih mengurai air mata.

Mata Natsu tertuju pada perut Lucy yang sedikit membesar, tidak datar seperti dulu.

Bukannya menjawab perkataan Wendy, Natsu malah menatap dan megelus perut Lucy "Hey Luce, kenapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa kau hamil hah?" Natsu sedang berbicara kepada Lucy yang kini sudah tak ada.

"Ah aku lupa, kau pernah bertanya padaku, apakah aku akan bertanggung jawab kan Luce? Dan aku tak menjawabnya.. apakah ini sebabnya kamu tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku Luce? Kau mengandung anakku dan kau diam saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.." Natsu terus terisak.

"Kau tahu Luce? Aku merasa bersalah setiap harinya. aku selalu merasakan sakit setiap kali aku melihatmu. Aku tersiksa harus berpura-pura tak mengenalmu, aku tersiksa Luce!" Natsu terdiam.

"Luce, aku akan bertanggung jawab sekarang. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu dan anak kita Luce, jadi aku mohon bukalah matamu Luce. Aku salah Luce aku salah.. Aku membuangmu, dan kini aku sadar aku membutuhkanmu Luce, aku mencintaimu Luce. Sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku mencintaimu.."

Melihat kondisi Natsu yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri membuat semua yang ada disana merasakan kepiluan yang dialami oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Natsuuuu…" panggil Happy pelan sembari menangis melihat kondisi Lucy dan keadaan Natsu yang merasa bersalah.

Gray sendiri tak menyangka bahwa Natsu melakukan hubungan itu dengan Lucy sampai Lucy akhirnya mengandung.

Kondisi Lisanna saat ini masih syok mendengar apa yang terjadi antara kekasihnya dengan Lucy. Kenapa bisa Lucy sampai hamil? Apa yang dilakukan Natsu sampai Lucy mengandung?

Lisanna tak dapat menerima semua kenyataan ini. Namun, semuanya sudah terjadi dan kini Lucy sudah tiada. Ia tak bisa egois seperti biasanya. Ia tak bisa memaksa Natsu untuk menjauhi Lucy lagi.

"Lisanna, apa kau tahu?" tiba-tiba Natsu bertanya kepada Lisanna tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Lucy.

"Sebenarnya aku meneriakan namamu bukan karena keinginanku. Aku tak bisa menyebutkan nama Lucy karena ia melarangku melakukannya! Maafkan aku karena aku menyakiti kalian berdua. Maafkan aku yang sebenarnya memiliki perasaan pada Lucy.."

Lisanna mematung, ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Natsu hanyalah angin lalu semata. Lisanna meneteskan air mata dan terisak.

"Maaf Lisanna. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini semua setelah aku memperkosa Lucy, seharusnya aku bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bijak." Natsu tak kuasa melanjutkan semua kata-kata yang selama ini ada dalam benaknya.

"Maaf karena aku selalu menjanjikan kata-kata manis padamu. Maaf aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melindungimu selalu. Dulu aku selalu meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Lisanna, aku tak ingin merasakan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku terus memegang perkataanku dan mengabaikan perasaan Lucy, menyakiti Lucy, menghancurkan hidup Lucy." Natsu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku tak pantas untuk siapapun Lis, aku adalah bajingan yang tak pantas dicintai oleh siapapun. Kini aku sudah yakin Lis, aku mencintai Lucy. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya dari dulu padamu dan Lucy, tapi aku malah meninggalkan Lucy dan memilihmu karena janji ku padamu..." Natsu meneteskan air mata dan kini ia memandang Lucy yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Lisanna… Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir saja. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini.. Aku mencintai Lucy, dan aku tak ingin kau tambah terluka Lis." Natsu mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"Natsu maafkan aku. Aku egois Natsu. Akulah yang salah karena selama ini aku sudah tahu bahwa kamu memiliki rasa kepada Lucy, dan aku selalu menghalangimu untuk dekat dengannya. Aku juga tahu bahwa Lucy sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tak ingin kamu menjadi milik orang lain. Aku memaksamu untuk memasukan aku kedalam timmu dan mengeluarkan Lucy. Aku jahat Natsu, aku jahat pada Lucy. Padahal Lucy adalah seseorang yang sangat baik, ia tak pernah melukaiku bahkan menyinggung perasaanku. Sampai saat terakhir ia berusaha melindungiku dan menyerahkan nyawanya." Lisanna merasa orang yang paling jahat saat ini dan sampai nanti. Karena keegoisan nya, semua orang terluka.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu menutup mata dan telingaku dari kalian yang saling mencintai Natsu, Lucy.."

Natsu hanya bisa diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Lucy. Ia terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Lisanna, ia sangat kecewa dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Karena dirinya, Lucy tiada. Dan karena ia memanggil nama Lisanna, Lucy meregang nyawa.

Pria bersurai sakura itu tak dapat menahan gejolak didadanya lagi. Jantungnya sangat sakit, dadanya sesak dan ia pun meremas kuat dadanya.

Natsu berteriak histeris "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH"

"LUCEE…" teriak Natsu.

"LUCEEE BANGUN LUCEE!" teriaknya lagi.

"LUCEEE BANGUNLAH LUCEEE!"

"MULAI DETIK INI AKAN AKU SEBUT NAMAMU SAMPAI KAPANPUN LUCEE, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BOSAN MEMANGGIL NAMAMU.." teriak Natsu dengan buliran air mata yang membasahi wajah Lucy.

Natsu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Happy semakin larut dalam tangisannya karena melihat Natsu yang hancur seperti itu.

Mata Natsu menyendu, ia memandang wajah cantik wanita yang kini singgah dihatinya itu.

"Lucy Heartfilia aku mohon bangunlah Lucy.." Natsu pun mengatakannya dengan suara parau dan rendah.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu pun merasakan sakit dan kepiluan yang Natsu rasakan.

Erza menepuk pundak Natsu pelan "Natsu, biarkan Lucy tenang Natsu.."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu Erza?" Natsu mengatakannya dengan penuh amarah "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Anakku dan Lucy mati begitu saja Erza!" lanjutnya.

"Natsu-san.." Juvia tak kuasa melihat Natsu yang menderita, begitu pula Gray dan yang lainnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku mengerti Salamander, tapi jika kau terus seperti ini, Lucy takkan bisa pergi dengan tenang.." akhirnya Gajeel menyebutkan nama Lucy, dan bukan Bunny Girl lagi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Gajeel benar Natsu, jangan biarkan Lucy tetap menderita dengan sikapmu ini. Relakan Lucy pergi Natsu.." Gray menasehati Natsu dengan sabar.

"Lucee jangan pergi Luce…" isak Natsu.

* * *

 **Lucy's Dreams**

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Apakah aku tidak bisa kembali lagi?

Apakah ini akhir untukku?

Apakah ini semua adalah takdirku?

Natsu aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu..

Lucy melirik kesekelilingnya. Semuanya berwarna putih, bersih dan suci.

Suara gadis kecil mengganggu pendengaran Lucy yang sangat tajam.

"Mama…"

Lucy segera menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Mama…" gadis kecil itu menanggil Lucy dengan sebutan Mama.

Gadis kecil itu sangat cantik sekali. Matanya persis seperti dirinya, rambut pirang panjangnya sangat menawan. Rambut pirang itu ujungnya berwarna pink indah. Sangat elegan dan sangat menawan. Senyumnya sangat menenangkan hati.

"Anakku…" Lucy mengurai air mata…

"Mama aku menyayangimu Mama.." gadis kecil itu memeluk Lucy erat. dan Lucy pun membalas erat pelukan itu.

"Mama juga sangat menyayangimu sayang.."

"Mama ayo kita pergi.. Papa tidak menginginkan aku dan Mama. Ayo kita pulang ketempat kakek dan Nenek.." ajak gadis kecil itu.

"Iya sayang.. ayo kita pergi…"

 **End of Lucy's Dream**

* * *

 **6 Tahun Kemudian**

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadiaan naas itu terjadi. Kini, rata-rata anggota Guild Fairy Tail sudah menjadi Penyihir kelas S, bahkan lebih. Natsu telah menjadi Penyihir yang sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari Erza atau siapapun di Fairy Tail.

Seperti biasa, Guild Fairy Tail selalu ramai, namun seseorang datang berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan raut wajah khawatir.

GBRAKKKKKK….

Pria berambut mencolok itu masuk dan langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Lisanna! Lisanna!" panggil Natsu dengan berteriak.

"Ada apa Natsu? Jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong.." kesal Lisanna.

Natsu melihat Lisanna dan Mira serta Wendy yang tengah melakukan pengobatan dibalik tirai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nashi? Dia baik-baik saja?" Natsu membuka tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Papa, jangan berisik dong, telingaku sakit jika papa berteriak seperti itu.." celoteh gadis kecil bersurai merah jambunya yang panjang yang tengah diobati oleh Wendy. Wendy hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua keluarga Dragneel itu.

"Nashi? Kamu baik-baik saja sayang?" Tanya Natsu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Um aku baik-baik saja.." gadis kecil bernama Nashi itu pun menunjukan grins andalan yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya. Manis, gadis ini sangat manis dan cantik seperti ibunya.

Natsu memeluk Nashi dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Kedua pemilik surai merah jambu itu berpelukan dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sang Papa melepaskan pelukannya dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sekarang raut wajah Natsu bisa dibilang menyeramkan. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa terluka begini Nashi Dragneel?"

Sadar dengan kemarahan ayahnya, Nashi pun begidig ketakutan."Um, aku tadi sedang berlatih dan tak sengaja aku melukai diriku sendiri.."

"Yasudah, jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi. Papa tak ingin kehilanganmu seperti Papa kehilangan Mama dan Kakakmu dulu.." Ucap Natsu lemah dan kini berurai air mata.

"Kamu selalu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu itu jika kamu terluka Nashi, Papa tak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Kamu mengertikan?"

Nashi jadi merasa bersalah karena selalu mengabaikan perkataan Papanya "Baik Papa, Nashi akan lebih berhati-hati lagi.."

"Natsu, jangan memarahin Nashi seperti itu. Sifat ceroboh Nashi turun darimu juga kan?" Ucap suara lembut itu.

Suara itu membuat Natsu menolehkan pandangannya kearah wanita Cantik yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Surai pirangnya yang dikepang panjang itu, membuatnya sangat anggun dan menawan.

"Luce.." Panggil Natsu..

"Iya Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum lembut kearah Natsu.

Pria _pinkish_ itu langsung menerjang tubuh Lucy yang sedang membawa sayur dan buah-buahan dalam keranjang.

"Luce aku merindukanmu.." ucap Natsu lembut.

"Baru 3 hari misi, kamu sudah sebegitunya merindukanku Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Jadi kamu tidak merindukanku Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel?" kesal Natsu.

Lucy memandang gemas Natsu. Ia mengusap pipi kembung Natsu yang kini sedang merajuk.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap saat Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum lembut. Ketika mereka hendak berciuman, suara lain menginterupsi mereka.

"Ehem…" suara itu mengganggu keromantisan kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan ditempat umum.

"Maaf Lucy aku mengganggu, tapi sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu, dan Natsu juga kamu baru saja pulang dari misi sebaiknya istirahatlah.." ujar Mira.

"Ah iya, maaf aku lupa tempat kalau bersama Luce.." Natsu pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, sedangkan Lucy tersenyum atas tingkah Natsu yang sangat tak sabaran dan bodoh tentunya.

"Mama tidak memeluk Nashi?" tanya Nashi.

"Hee kenapa tiba-tiba minta dipeluk?" tanya Lucy gemas.

"Nashi ingin dipeluk Mama dan Papa.." kata gadis kecil itu.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, Papa akan memeluk Nashi.." Natsu berjalan menuju ranjang pasien yang diduduki anak semata wayangnya itu. "Mama,ayo kesini.." suruh Natsu kepada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum. Ia pun meletakan keranjang berisi sayur dan buah itu dimeja. "Iya tunggu sebentar.."

Mereka bertiga berpelukan, dengan Nashi yang berada ditengah. Mereka bertiga berbahagia. Lisanna, Mira dan Wendy yang belum beranjak dari ruangan itu bersyukur karena melihat kebahagiaan keluaraga kecil itu.

Lisanna tersenyum melihat Natsu berbahagia dengan Lucy, dan mereka pun akhirnya memiliki seorang anak yang sangat cantik dan pintar seperti Nashi. Syukurlah..

"Nah, ayo sini menghadap ke kamera. Aku akan mengambil foto yang bagus.." ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

"Ah terimakasih Lisann-." Sebelum Lucy mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya, tiba-tiba seekor kucing biru melesat kearah mereka.

"Hidoiy yo Natsu, kalian tidak mengajak aku berfoto.." ucapnya sambil menangis-nangis bombay. "Lucy juga tidak mengajakku, apalagi Nashi menginggalkan aku ditempat latihan.."

Semua orang disana tertawa. Mendengar ruangan itu berisik, Gray dan Juvia pun kesana dan menyaksikan drama keluarga itu.

"Haha maafkan aku Happy…" tawa Natsu.

"Baiklah, ayo kemari Happy, kita berfoto bersama.." ajak Lucy.

"Ayo om Happy kemarii…" cengir Nashi.

"Ayee sirrrr…"

Mereka berempat pun tersenyum menghadap kamera. Natsu tersenyum dan menunjukan grins andalanyya, begitupula dengan Nashi. Lucy tersenyum cantik dan Happy yang berada dipelukan Nashi menujukan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Keluarga Dragneel itu sudah pulang dari Guild, dan mereka sekarang berada disebuah rumah yang bagus, dengan pekarangan yang indah dan juga luas.

Keluarga Dragneel itu, baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada diruang keluarga.

"Mama, Papa, Nashi mau tidur.." rengek gadis berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Nashi sudah mengantuk yaa.." kata Natsu dan Nashi hanya mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya yang sudah berat.

"Yasudah, ayo Mama temani Nashi tidur.." ajak Lucy dan ia pun menggendong Nashi.. mereka berjalan kekamar Nashi yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah itu.

Lucy menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Nashi sebagai penghantar tidur. Dan dengan begitu, Nashi akan langsung terlelap kealam mimpinya. Lucy mematikan Lampu dikamar Nashi, dan membiarkan lampu tidur berbentuk jamur itu tetap menyala agar tidak gelap gulita. Setelah menidurkan Nashi, Lucy kembali keruang keluarga, dan Natsu masih stay disana sambil membaca buku.

Wanita cantik itu memeluk Natsu.

"Nashi sudah tidur?" tanya Natsu.

"Um dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.." jawab Lucy masih memeluk Natsu. Natsu meletakan bukunya dan balas memeluk Lucy.

"Kalau Happy?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Happy menginap dirumah Wendy dan Charla.."

"Sekarang Nashi sudah besar, 6 tahun tak terasa ya Luce.." ucap Natsu.

"Um kamu benar Natsu.. kita menikah 6 tahun lalu, dan sekarang kita memiliki Nashi.." gumamnya.

"Oh iya Lucy, bagaimana dengan permintaan Nashi tadi.. apa kita akan membuatnya?"

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy pun mengingat pas mereka makan malam tadi.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Nee Mama, Papa.."

"Ada apa Nashi?" tanya Natsu.

"Bulan depan adalah ulang tahunku, jadi apakah Nashi boleh meminta sesuatu?"

Natsu menaikan alisnya..

"Ya boleh saja sayang.. memangnya Nashi mau apa?.." kini Lucy yang bertanya.

Gadis cilik itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kamu mau mainan?" tanya Natsu.

Nashi menggeleng..

"Mau kue yang lebih besar dari tahun lalu?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Namun, gadis kecil itu masih menggeleng.

"Lalu Nashi ingin apa?" tanya Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

Nashi tesenyum "Nashi ingin punya adik.."

Natsu yang sedang minum teh pun tersedak.

UHUKKKKKK….

Lucy langsung mengambilkan air putih untuk Natsu..

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Tidak ada salahnya kan menambah satu anak atau lebih?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy terdiam…

"Apakah ini saat yang tepat Natsu?" tanya Lucy

"Memangnya ada apa Lucy? Kamu tidak bisa melahirkan lagi?" tanya Natsu was-was.

"Tidak bukan begitu.."

"Terus? Katakan padaku Lucy ada apa?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum ramah kepada Natsu. "Jadi apa kita langsung buat saja Natsu?" kekeh Lucy.

Natsu menyeringai penuh arti. Natsu langsung menyerang tubuh Lucy yang sudah terbuka dan diap untuk disantap Natsu. Natsu menciumi tubuh Lucy mulai dari leher, dada, perut dan yang terakhir adalah bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tidak seperti ciuman saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya, saat mereka mabuk 6 tahun lalu. Natsu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar mereka yang terletak dilantai 2. Kamar mereka, berjauhan dengan kamar Nashi, sehingga mereka tak khawatir jika melakukannya.

Natsu mulai melepaskan piyama yang dipakai Lucy dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Natsu menidurkan Lucy diranjang mereka dengan lembut. Natsu menyerang lagi tubuh Lucy yang sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Natsu menghisap dada kiri Lucy dan memainkan dada kanan Lucy serta meremasnya.

"Ahhh Nat-suhhh…" desah Lucy.

Mendengar Lucy mendesahkan namanya, ia pun sudah tak tahan lagi. Natsu langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung menindih kembali tubuh Lucy. Lucy tak lagi menolak sentuhan yang diberikan Natsu seperti duu. Dengan senang hati, Lucy berikan tubuhnya kepada Natsu, yang sekarang ini telah menjadi suami sahnya.

Natsu memasukan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan Lucy yang masih terasa sempit seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ahhh Luc-ehhh… sempittt seperti saat kita pertama kali melakukannya.." ucap Natsu dengan nada menggoda dan merangsang Lucy.

"Hahhhhh aku merasa masih perawan Natsu.." erang Lucy.

Padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya, namun lubang kewanitaan Lucy selalu membuat Natsu mabuk kepayang dan selalu mebuat Natsu merindukan Lucy setiap saat. Lucy bahkan sudah pernah melahirkan, tapi kewanitaannya sungguh sempurna, membuat Natsu menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Lucehhh,, hahhhh Lucehhh…" desah Natsu.

"Ahhh Natsu keluarkan semuanya Natsuhhh,. Hahhhhhh ahhhhhh.." desah Lucy.

Natsu meghentakan miliknya dengan cepat ketika mereka sudah diujung percintaan mereka. Natsu mengeluarkan semua cairannya dikewanitaan Lucy.

Mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan itu dengan cepat. Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy dengan erat, dan tak melepaskannya. Natsu mengeluarkan kejantanannya namun Lucy mencegahnya.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini Natsu.." pinta Lucy.

"Baiklah.."

Lucy memeluk Natsu erat..

"Natsu…"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya.."

"Bertanya? Tentang apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Ya tentang peristiwa 6 tahun lalu.."

"Peristiwa 6 tahun silam yaa.."Natsu mendesah dan merentangkan dirinya dikasur empuk itu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh istrinya itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa hidup? Seingatku aku sudah mati.."

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan semuanya, dan alasan anak pertama kita meninggal.."

Lucy memblakan matanya ketika ia mendengar kata anak pertama yang diucapkan Natsu.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"WENDY CEPAT KELUARKAN SIHIRMU SEKARANG JUGA WENDY. LUCE TAK BOLEH MATI. WENDY CEPATLAH!" teriak Natsu.

"Natsu tenanglah, Wendy sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga.." Ucap Gray sambil melirik Wendy yang menggunakan sihirnya.

"Lucee, Lucee…" panggil Natsu sambil berderai air mata.

"Tuhan, aku mohon tuhan berikanlah aku sebuah keajaiban untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

"Aku bersedia menukarkan jiwa dan ragaku agar Lucy bisa hidup.."

"Aku sadar bahwa aku seorang pendosa yang tak pantas mengharapkan keajaiban darimu tapi aku mohon untuk kali ini saja tuhan. Berikanlah Lucy kehidupan, ia tak pantas meninggalkan dunia ini karena ulahku."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan terus melindunginya, mencintainya, menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, dengan nyawaku dan takkan membiarkannya pergi lagi.."

"Aku mohon kepadamu tuhann…"

Natsu memohon kepada tuhan dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti. Semua yang melihat Natsu, ikut iba dan sedih dengan keadaannya.

Lisanna merasa bersalah karena membuat mereka menderita. Semua ini kesalahannya.

"Natsu-san." Panggil Wendy.

"Natsu-san, didalam Perut Lucy-san mengalir sihir." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" semuanya tercengang mendengar ucapan Wendy.

"Bukannya Lucy sudah meninggal? Tapi kenapa masih ada sihir ditubuhnya?" tanya Erza.

"Itu karena kandungannya.. Bayi Lucy-san masih hidup." Kata Wendy.

Natsu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya Lucy-san bisa diselamatkan, tapi terlebih dulu kita harus pulang ke magnolia dengan harus menbawa Lucy-san kepada nenek _Porlyusica.."_

 _"Baiklah ayo kita pergi.."_

 _"Tunggulah Luce, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.." ucap Natsu sambil menggendong Lucy bridal style._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua orang sudah kembali ke Magnolia dan terlebih untuk Lucy yang sedang meregang nyawa. Lucy sudah sampai diruang kesehatan Guild, dan disana juga ada ahli obat Porlyusica._

 _"Porlyusica-san, Lucy-san sudah mening-." Sebelum Wendy menuntaskan perkataannya, Porlyusica sudah memotongnya._

 _"Belum. Masih ada kesempatan untuk menolongnya.. memang tubuhnya sudah tidak merespon, bahkan jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak, namun sihir diperutnya bisa kita gunakan untuk menghidupkannya."_

 _"Jadi Natsu, aku ingin bertanya hal penting padamu.." Porlyusica pun menatap Natsu penuh arti. "Kau lebih memilih wanita yang telah kau campakan atau bayi yang telah kau ciptakan?"_

 _DEGGGGGG_

 _Dada Natsu seakan mencelos ketika mendengarnya. Jantungnya yang sedari tadi berpacu kencang menjadi berhenti._

 _"Apa maksudmu nek?" tanya Natsu._

 _"Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih Natsu?" tanya Porlyusica lagi memastikan._

 _Semua anggota Guild yang telah mengetahui kebenaran ini, ikut merasakan ketegangan dan kewas-wasan yang dirasakan Natsu._

 _"Aku memilih Lucy untuk hidup nek. Aku ingin Lucy tetap hidup. Aku tahu aku adalah ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab tapi aku ingin Lucy tetap bersamaku.." ucap Natsu.. Natsu mengelus perut Lucy dan menggumamkan sesuatu "Maafkan Papa sayang, Papa menyayangimu.."_

"Baiklah Natsu, aku akan menyelamatkan Lucy, dan akan kugunakan sihir bayimu untuk menyelamatkan Lucy. Sebagai gantinya, Bayimu akan meninggal.." _Porlyusica pun menjelaskan._

 _"Ya aku siap akan hal itu.." Natsu pun yakin dengan keputusannya. "Maafkan Papa nak.."_

 _"Natsu, berikan sihir pada Lucy setelah aku menyebarkan sihir yang ada diperutnya!" perintah Porlyusica._

 _"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Natsu._

 _"Salurkan kekuatan sihirmu padanya agar ia tak kekurangan sihir.."_

 _"Ah baik.."_

 _Porlyusica menyiapkan ramuan obat-obatannya dan menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyebarkan sihir dari janin yang dikandung Lucy._

 _"Sekarang salurkan sihirmu Natsu!" teriak Porlyusica._

 _Natsu langsung mencium Lucy dan mengalirkan kekuatan sihirnya melalui mulut._

 _'Luce, tetaplah hidup dan tinggalah bersamaku Luce..'_ _ucap Natsu dalam hati._

 _Setelah mengobati Lucy, Porlyusica memberi tahukan bahwa mungkin Lucy tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa hari kedepan._

 _"Tunggu saja dengan sabar Natsu. Lucy adalah penyihir yang kuat.." Porlyusica menasehati._

 _"Iya, terimakasih nek.."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

 _"Lalu setelah seminggu berlalu kamu sadar.." kata Natsu._

 _"Jadi itu alasan aku kehilangan bayiku, Luna.." kata Lucy sedih._

 _"Maafkan aku Luce, hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kamu kembali.." Natsu kini memeluk Lucy yang berderai air mata._

 _"Luna maafkan Mama.." Lucy menangis._

 _"Maafkan aku Luce.." kini Natsu pun ikut menangis._

 _Lucy menatap wajah Natsu "Terimakasih Natsu, karenamu aku kembali kedunia ini.." Lucy tersenyum._

"Aku juga bermimpi Natsu. Aku bermimpi kamu menjemputku dipadang rumput emas.." ucap Lucy.

"Ceritakan padaku Luce.."

"Umm.."

* * *

 **Lucy's Dream Flashback**

"Mama ayo kita pergi.. Papa tidak menginginkan aku dan Mama. Ayo kita pulang ketempat kakek dan Nenek.." ajak gadis kecil itu.

"Iya sayang.. ayo kita pergi…"

Lucy dan gadis kecil yang Lucy sebut Luna itu bergandengan tangan dan berjalan semakin jauh.

"Luce!"

Lalu suara baritone seseorang mengejutkan Lucy. Lucy terhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar Luce! Jangan pergi Luce! Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu Luce! Aku berjanji akan menebus semua dosaku padamu Luce!"

Terlihat seorang dengan baju khasnya yang berwarna hitam, lenganan kirinya panjang dan bagian kanan tangannya tidak ada lenganan. Rambut merah jambunya yang khas tertiup hembusan angin.

"Natsu.." gumam Luce.

"LUCEE!" teriak Natsu dan berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

Natsu langsung memeluk tubuh Lucy, mendekapnya penuh cinta, dan tak berniat melepaskannya. Setelah memeluk Lucy, Natsu mengalihkan _attention-_ nya kepada gadis bersurai pirang dengan warna pink diujung rambutnya.

"Luna maafkan Papa. Papa tidak bisa membawa Luna kembali. Papa hanya bisa membawa Mama."

"Maafkan Papa yang menelantarkan kalian. Papa menyayangi kalian berdua.."

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Papa datang untuk menjemput Mama?" tanyanya.

"Iya, inginnya Papa menjemput kalian berdua tapi itu tidak bisa. Maafkan Papa sayang.." Natsu memeluk putri kecilnya.

"Tidak apa Papa, selama Papa bisa menjaga Mama, Luna tidak apa ditinggal sendiri disini.." gadis kecil itu masih tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Lucy ketika ia masih kecil.

"Kamu tidak sendirian sayang.." ucap seseorang paruh baya. Dia tidak sendiri, melainkan sedang bergandeng tangan dengan seorang pria paruh baya.

"Papa, Mama.." gumam Lucy.

"Papa dan Mama akan menjaga Luna disini. Pergilah Lucy, belum saatnya kamu menyusul kami.." ucap Layla sayang ibu. Ia tersenyum kepada Lucy dan Natsu.

"Mama.." panggil Luna.

"Iya sayang.." kini Lucy menatap putri semata wayangnya.

"Aku senang menjadi putri kecilmu Ma meskipun hanya sebentar dan walaupun aku tidak diharapkan oleh Mama dan Papa.."

Setelah Luna mengatakan hal yang memilukan itu, Jude, Layla dan Luna menghilang bagaikan buih dilautan, tak tersisa sedikitpun..

"LUNAAAAA!" teriak Lucy. Natsu hanya meneteskan air mata. Kata-kata Luna menjadi cambuk baginya dan Lucy.

 _Aku senang menjadi putri kecilmu Ma, walaupun aku tidak diharapkan oleh Mama dan Papa._

"Maafkan Mama Luna.." Lucy menangis tersendu-sendu. Dan kini Natsu memeluk Lucy.

"Luce, maafkan aku.." Ucap Natsu lemah..

Lucy pun berusaha untuk tegar dan berhenti menangisi Luna.

"Natsu…" gumam Lucy.

"Iya Luce, aku disini.."

Tiba-tiba sekarang mereka berada dipadang rumput emas. Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy erat.

"Hangat, tanganmu hangat Natsu.." gumam Lucy lagi.

"Iya, mulai sekarang, kehangatanku adalah milikmu, seluruh jiwa dan ragaku adalah milikmu Luce.." ucap Natsu yang kini menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Lucy.

"Luce aku mencintaimu.."

Lucy memblakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Natsu. Ia berfikir tak apa kalau ia jujur dan mengakui perasaannya, karena semua ini adalah mimpi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu.."

Perlahan, Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Mereka saling melumat satu-sama lain. Tak ada paksaan dengan ciuman ini, hanya ada rasa cinta yang tersalurkan saja. Natsu menyudahi ciuman hangat penuh kasih sayang itu. Dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy.

"Ayo Luce, kita akan pulang.."

Lucy menerima uluran itu "Um…"

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Jadi ketika aku menyalurkan sihirku, dalam alam bawah sadarmu aku menjemputmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Um.. Tanganmu yang hangat itu menandakan bahwa sihirmu telah masuk kedalam tubuhku Natsu.. dan aku senang, akhirnya aku tahu alasan meninggalnya Luna yang sebenarnya…" ucap Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengatakannya dari awal.." Natsu pun murung.

"Tak apa Natsu, aku bahagia denganmu. Aku menyayangi Luna, dan juga aku bersyukur karena telah diselamatkan olehnya.." Lucy tersenyum.

"Luna, terimakasih, Mama dan Papa menyayangimu nak.." Gumam Lucy lagi.

Natsu tersenyum tulus ketika menatap istrinya. Ia pun memeluk Lucy erat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, Lucy, Luna dan Nashi.." ucap Natsu.

"Um terimakasih, kami juga menyayangimu Natsu.." Lucy mengecup kening Natsu dengan sayang dan mengelus rambut spike Natsu yang basah akibat peluhnya.

"Jadi, apa kita mulai ronde selanjutnya untuk membuatkan adik untuk Luna dan Nashi, Luce?" Natsu pun menidih Lucy dan menggodanya.

"Hee Natsu?" pekik Lucy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…." Jerit Lucy.

Malam ini adalah malam yang tak bisa mereka lupakan. Semua hal yang mengganjal dihati Natsu pun sudah ia utarakan.

Semua masa lalu memang tak bisa diputar kembali, namun kita bisa memperbaiki masa lalu dimasa sekarang dan yang akan datang.

"Aku akan terus menyebutkan namamu Luce, takkan pernah aku menyebutkan nama selain namamu dihidupku. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku takkan menyia-nyiakan keajaiban yang datang pada kita, sehingga kita bisa bersama.."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Haaahhhh yokatta fic ini sudah selesai. Bagaimana minna? Gaje ya endingnya, tapi aku buat ending itu sebisaku dan karena kalo sad ending, author sendiri suka gedek kalo bacanya, makanya author tidak membuat sad ending.**

 **Yosh terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengapresiasi fic ini. Pokonya tunggu fic aku yang lain yaa. Oh iya, bagaimana nih Fairy Tail S3 udah mau rilis loh. Aduh senangnya.**

 **Pokoknya terus nantikan fanfic Complicated Love dan When You're Gone dichapter selanjutnya ya.**

 **Sebenarnya author ingin bikin sequel Miracle, dan kalo review ini banyak, author bakal buatkan sequelnya.**

 **Akhir kata, Thanks for your reviews guys, Your review is my happines.**


End file.
